


Le temps d'un été.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry assez sûr de lui, Louis anxieux, M/M, Un peu triste quand même, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: -Tu sais, je continuerais à te parler même si tu ne réponds pas. J'ai vu la manière dont tu me regardes depuis le premier jour sur la plage, je sais qu'au fond tu meurs d'envie de me parler aussi. Et même si je ne connais pas ta vie et la raison qui te retiens, je n'arrêterais pas. Et tant pis si ça me prend jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances, tant pis si ça me tue. Mais je ne peux pas partir sans avoir tout tenté et en regrettant d'avoir manqué une chance avec un si beau garçon que toi.Et il part comme ça, laissant un Louis totalement secoué et bouleversé sur le banc.Et Louis a eu tord sur toute la ligne, ce n'est pas juste l'histoire d'un été.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, ceci est une courte histoire composée de cinq parties.
> 
> Je pense en publier une chaque semaine ?
> 
> Merci de me lire et j'espère que votre lecture vous plaira.
> 
> Et je m'excuse de m'avance pour les fautes ou les petites incohérences qui se sont sûrement glissées dans les chapitres.

 

**_1._ **

Son regard ne quitte plus la silhouette du jeune homme qui vient de sortir de l'eau, le corps encore luisant et humide de son voyage en mer. Ses cheveux mouillés en arrière sur sa tête, ses tatouages recouvrent ses bras et le haut de son torse légèrement musclé. Il y a même un grand papillon au dessus de son ventre. Son short de bain noir descend de manière un peu trop provocante et obscène sur ses hanches et se serre autour de ses cuisses, cette vision n'est peut-être même pas humaine. Du moins, à supporter. C'est, pourtant, pire encore quand il se met à rire ou sourire avec ses amis, là il sent son ventre se tordre agréablement.

– Même derrière tes lunettes de soleil je vois que tu le dévores du regard depuis tout à l'heure, Louis. Si tu veux être discret, c'est raté. Il te manque plus que le filet de bave.

Agathe arrive, un sourire mi fier mi amusé sur son visage bronzé, avec une caisse entre ses mains et Louis ne répond à sa remarque que par un petit grognement, essayant en vain de cacher ses joues rosées par la honte. Peine perdue, son amie pose ce qu'elle a entre les mains sur le comptoir et vient à côté de lui. A son tour, elle se met à le regarder.

– Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas mal du tout.

Encore une fois, Louis reste silencieux face à la perche que lui tend sa collègue de travail. A la place, il reprend correctement son stylo entre ses doigts et baisse ses yeux vers l'inventaire qu'il est censé avoir terminé depuis déjà trente minutes. Abordant un air faussement occupé et désintéressé. Même s'il sait que son attitude trahi sûrement tous ses gestes.

– Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Il reviendra peut-être pas ici avant la fin de l'été...

– Non, ils vont y aller.

– Quoi ?

Sans relever son visage du papier, Louis indique le groupe de jeunes sur la plage qui sont, effectivement, en train de remballer leurs affaires et plier leurs serviettes de plage. Agathe fronce les sourcils en observant la scène, les regarde s'éloigner et remonter vers le quai qui mène à la ville et petits commerces.

– Comment tu sais ça toi ? Sois tu es divin, soit tu... Attends, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils viennent ici c'est ça ?

– Ça fait dix jours...

– Et pendant dix jours tu l'admires de loin sans jamais être allé l'aborder ?

– Ne commence pas...

– Louis, il ne reviendra peut-être pas demain. L'interrompt la jeune femme très sérieusement.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors tu peux me dire ce que tu veux mais tu es clairement dingue de lui.

– N'abuses pas Agathe, il est simplement agréable à regarder.

– Excuse moi mais passé une semaine, je n'appelle pas ça regarder simplement quelqu'un. Tu connais l'heure où il arrive et l'heure où il part, ça veut dire que tu l'as quand même suffisamment observé pour le savoir.

Louis doit avouer que, rapporté ainsi, il doit légèrement passer pour un psychopathe. Il coince sa lèvre entre ses dents et ferme le cahier, pousse un soupire en se redressant. Bien qu'elle ne va sûrement pas le lâcher de si tôt, il décide de ne pas répondre à Agathe et va disposer les accessoires qu'elle vient de rapporter de la réserve.

– Louis, notre conversation n'est pas terminée !

– Si, parce que je n'ai plus rien à dire.

– Alors, s'il revient demain tu n'iras pas l'aborder ?

– Non.

La caisse entre les mains, il va placer les différents masques de plongée sur les portiques à l'entrée de leur commerce. Agathe n'attend pas une approbation pour le suivre à la trace et se place à ses côtés, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Et même s'il fait facilement une tête de plus que lui, Louis n'est pas le moins du monde impressionné car il sait que, malgré son tempérament, c'est la plus douce des personnes qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Et, de son côté, Louis a également son propre caractère, bien trempé lui aussi.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Un énième soupire s'échappe d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme, alors qu'il dispose le dernier accessoire sur le crochet. Sans relever le regard, il répond à sa question, il savait d'avance qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sinon. Ses doigts se serrent autour de la caisse et sa mâchoire se tend légèrement, il n'est pourtant pas énervé. C'est autre chose.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

– Ce n'est pas une raison Lou, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Si, laisse moi tranquille, j'ai du travail.

Son amie affiche une mine triste, soudainement ses traits sont tirés et Louis retourne à l'intérieur sans chercher à continuer cette conversation. Il ne veut pas encore aborder ce sujet. Agathe n'est pourtant pas de cet avis, elle le suit à l'intérieur du cabanon et se place en face de lui de l'autre côté du comptoir.

– Donc tu vas t'empêcher d'être dans une relation pour... ça ?

– Premièrement, je ne sais même pas si une quelconque relation avec lui est possible et deuxièmement c'est ma vie, pas la tienne alors tu serais gentille pour une fois de me laisser la diriger seul. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu interviennes.

Quand ils évoquent ce sujet, Louis devient facilement irritable et ne mâche pas ses mots. Il est direct, parfois blessant, parce qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Jamais plus. Il y pense déjà assez chaque seconde de sa vie qui défile sous ses yeux.

Cette fois, Agathe ne répond pas, elle revêt un visage de marbre. Louis sait ce que cela signifie. Elle va faire la tête. Il soupire mais elle tourne déjà le dos puis s'en va dans la réserve avec le carnet de l'inventaire entre ses doigts.

Louis serre les dents et, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun client en vue, s'autorise une pause cigarette juste à côté du petit commerce. Derrière ses lunettes, il regarde les vagues bleutées s'échouer sur le sable chaud et il espère vraiment que son inconnu sera de retour demain à la même heure pour faire un autre plongeon dans l'eau. Il ne demande que cela, quelques secondes volées à l'admirer, à rêver à l'impossible, à se sentir vivant.

 

*   *   *

 

Une nouvelle journée sous une chaleur assommante et soleil de plomb. Louis aide un client à choisir une planche de surf en mousse avec son fils quand Agathe revient du snack bar, un sachet dans la main et un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. Sans aucune honte ou discrétion, elle s'adresse à son collègue :

– Ton Apollon arrive !

Les joues de Louis prennent une teinte rosée et il grogne en secouant la tête. La cliente le regarde avec un sourire amusé tandis qu'il l'amène à la caisse pour aller payer son achat. Elle repart avec la planche colorée et son fils très heureux qui court avec celle-ci jusqu'à l'eau. Louis se tourne vers son amie, ses yeux envoient des éclairs.

– Ça ne va pas de crier ça devant les clients ?

– Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit de mal.

Agathe aborde une mine innocente qui décroche tout de même un sourire au jeune homme, il lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche du sac de nourriture posé sur le comptoir.

Ils s'octroient une pause déjeuner, avant les rayons encore plus brûlants du midi, les clients sont assez rares aux heures des repas. Même si leur commerce a toujours eu un bon chiffre d'affaire, un bon emplacement sur le bord de la mer, tout près du sable. Ils ferment la porte et s'installent sur un banc en face de la mer. A quelques mètres, Louis voit le jeune homme arriver avec son groupe d'amis. Environ à la même heure qu'hier et son coeur se serre de joie. Il va pouvoir encore admirer son visage rayonnant, son corps bronzé, la courbe languissante de son dos, la fermeté de ses cuisses pendant quelques heures. Agathe regarde son ami totalement hypnotisé par l'arrivée du garçon, amusée et attendrie à la fois de son comportement. Elle ne peut pas le voir derrière ses lunettes de soleil, mais elle est certaine que le bleu de ses yeux brille.

– Ton sandwich va fondre Lou.

– Ah oui... oui oui, le sandwich.

Perturbé et avec maladresse, il saisit son sachet avec son sandwich et sa canette de thé glacé aromatisé à la menthe. Il se racle la gorge et prend une première bouchée. Son regard retombe rapidement sur le groupe de jeunes gens et plus précisément le bouclé qui retire son tee-shirt blanc aux manches courtes et étend sa serviette pour s'y allonger. Les muscles de son dos se contractent sous ses mouvements.

– Sinon, c'est sympa de faire la conversation avec toi Tomlinson.

– Mh ?

Louis sort de sa rêverie et tourne son visage vers son amie qui se met à rire et il fronce les sourcils. Il passe rapidement le dos de sa main sur sa bouche et constate qu'un bout de salade verte est restée collée à son menton. A nouveau, ses joues se mettent à rougir, un peu trop souvent à son goût. Agathe lui donne un gentil coup d'épaule, encore hilare, et secoue sa tête.

– Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'es pas mordu de ce gars.

– Arrête de te moquer de moi sinon ?

– Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de tes affaires, mais tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler. Qui sait, il est peut-être aussi maladroit que toi ?

Même s'ils se sont disputés hier, ils se sont rapidement réconciliés dans l'heure qui suivait. Louis est allé s'excuser auprès de son ami, lui a expliqué être sur les nerfs et préoccupé en ce moment. Tout le temps, en fait. C'est avant tout son amie, avant d'être sa collègue, et il ne veut pas se disputer avec elle non plus. Les personnes disparaissent assez de vie comme ça sans qu'il n'en pousse d'autre à partir. Agathe l'a simplement serré fortement dans ses bras, mais cela voulait tout dire. Et aujourd'hui encore, Louis y pense. Pas un jour ne passe sans que la dure réalité ne lui revienne en plein visage. Même si les chances avec ce jeune homme se révèlent un jour être possibles, envisageables, par il ne sait quel miracle, Louis ne peut simplement pas s'engager dans une relation. Ce n'est plus une simple question d'envie.

Il croque sans conviction dans son sandwich, encore légèrement frais, puis observe le corps allongé du jeune homme. Du moins, sa tête bouclée, car c'est tout ce qu'il lui est offert à voir pour le moment.

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas reluquer ton prince charmant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de venir et retourner à ta routine ensuite ?

– Ouais, tu comprends vite en fait.

Un sourire ironique s'ajoute au ton sarcastique de Louis qui boit une gorgée rafraîchissante de sa boisson. Agathe mange sa salade composée en fronçant les sourcils, elle pousse un soupire et termine sa bouchée avant de reprendre la parole. Ses cheveux roux brillent sous le soleil, en dessous de son chapeau de paille.

– Louis, le truc c'est que ça me rend triste de te voir toujours seul.

– Je suis avec toi.

– Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

– Et moi aussi.

Après un haussement d'épaule, Louis rebouche sa bouteille et la met à l'ombre sous le sachet. Il mâche son pain croustillant sous le palais tout en regardant les vagues remuer paresseusement en face d'eux. Il y a peu de vent, la mer est calme, mais à température assez fraîche encore pour empêcher aux vacanciers de mourir de chaud sous ce soleil.

Ils restent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, mangent en silence. Agathe referme son pot en plastique de salade vide, se ressuie la bouche avec une serviette et regarde Louis.

– Bon eh bien, si tu ne vas pas lui parler, moi j'irais le faire.

– Agathe, je t'ai demandé de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires personnelles s'il te pla...

– Non, je ne vais pas aller parler en ton nom. Mais le mien. Il est attirant, charmant même, je peux tenter ma chance, si toi tu ne comptes pas y aller. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

Et comme ça, elle se lève, le tissu sa robe légèrement venant caresser ses genoux, l'air fier et déterminé. Le coeur de Louis fait un bond en avant, part avec elle, mais lui reste figé sur place avec le petit bout de pain qui lui reste entre les doigts. Puis, se rendant compte que son amie se dirige effectivement vers la plage, il se lève d'un coup, jette son sachet, garde sa bouteille et court vers elle.

– Tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ça ?

Son ton est paniqué, il ne le contrôle pas. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être affreusement jaloux. C'est enfantin, puéril, mais il l'a vu en premier et ne souhaite pas du tout se faire voler son objet d'admiration. Agathe se tourne vers lui, le regarde quelques secondes et affiche un sourire satisfait.

– Tu vois pourquoi tu dois tenter ta chance... ? Vois la réalité en face, il est vraiment beau, tu ne dois pas être le seul à baver dessus. Alors, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller lui parler avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui mette le grappin dessus.

– Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas...

– Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Louis, affectueusement, puis se rend ensuite dans le sens inverse vers la cabane. Le souffle encore coupé, le regard bleu de Louis se pose sur son corps allongé au dessus du sable, il semble en pleine discussion avec un de ses amis et ils se mettent à rire ensemble. D'ici, il ne peut pas entendre le son que son rire produit, mais il l'image aussi doux que lui.

Un peu plus tard, dans cette même journée, ils reviennent à la plage. Comme d'habitude. Après une balade en ville sûrement. Vers dix huit heures, quand le soleil se fait plus timide et ses rayons moins ardent. L'air est un peu plus respirable. Il reste une demi-heure avant la fermeture du commerce. Louis compte l'argent dans la caisse et lève son regard en entendant du brouhaha. Ils descendent sur le sable, il est là. Ils ont l'air un peu plus nombreux que d'habitude, deux ou trois personnes en plus peut-être. Louis soupire en se disant que, au moins, l'avantage de finir aussi tard un mois d'été lui permet de suivre un joli garçon des yeux.

La caisse refermé, il joue avec son stylo entre ses lèvres et essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui dire si un jour il se décide à l'approcher. Éventuellement une phrase qui ne le fasse pas passer pour un imbécile complet, comme il en a la mauvaise habitude. Peut-être lui proposer un service, une initiation au surf... Plus il réfléchit, plus il se dit que c'est totalement stupide et étrange. Mais il n'a pas vraiment le temps de plus y penser parce que son attention est attirée par autre chose. Il entend des rires et la scène qui se déroule à quelques mètres de lui le fait violemment redescendre de sa lune. Une jeune femme, à peu près de son âge, vient entourer la taille du jeune bouclé et embrasse sa joue avant de le serrer contre elle, il lui rend également son étreinte en souriant. Le stylo de Louis tombe sur le comptoir et il serre les poings. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre sa voix, son rire mais il connaît parfaitement le son de son coeur qui se brise.

 

*  *  *

 

– Je t'en prie Louis, affiche un sourire aux clients au moins.

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, la mine fatiguée et fermée. Agathe croise les bras sur sa poitrine et pousse un soupire bruyant, quand elle voit son ami sortir son paquet de cigarette et son briquet, elle lui prend des mains sans hésiter. Mais Louis râle déjà, une boule de mauvaise humeur.

– Rends moi ça !

– Tu devrais arrêter de fumer ces conneries.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change, je vais bien finir par crever un jour ou l'autre non ?

Son ton est froid, sec. Agathe en aurait presque des frissons sous cette chaleur accablante de fin Juillet. Elle lance à son ami un regard empli d'une tristesse profonde. Louis est allé trop loin encore, il soupire et baisse les yeux vers sa paire de vans.

– Je suis désolé...

– J'espère bien, oui.

– Je suis simplement... Sur les nerfs en ce moment.

– Ça n'excuse en rien ton comportement exécrable depuis presque deux jours.

– Je sais... Je m'en excuse. Je suis un ami horrible.

– Lou...

Agathe lui rend son paquet de cigarette et son briquet puis passe son bras autour de ses épaules et pose sa tête contre la sienne. Elle caresse ses mèches de cheveux, chauffées sous le soleil. Louis ferme ses paupières, mais cela n'empêche pas les larmes de dévaler le long de ses joues. C'est même pire, de pleurer en silence, de tout retenir en soi. Il a l'impression de relâcher une vague de souffrance en même temps que ces perles salées. Agathe comprend, sans avoir besoin de regarder, de demander, elle serre plus fort son ami contre elle et pose un baiser sur son front.

Hier encore, Louis a vu l'inconnu arriver à la plage en tenant la jeune femme enlacée par les épaules. Ils ont passé deux heures à se parler, à rire sous le regard de Louis. Comme s'ils font exprès pour le narguer et lui montrer à quel point il est puéril. Et maintenant, il a l'impression de retomber dans la routine, de marcher avec un corps vide, sans coeur. Ou du moins, il aimerait bien ne pas en avoir parfois. Que tout finisse, prenne fin. C'est un trop-plein, il a besoin que ça sorte. D'extérioriser pour ne pas éclater à l'intérieur. Alors, il le montre par la colère et l'agressivité verbale. Sauf que, il a rapidement compris qu'avec Agathe, il ne peut pas agir ainsi. Agathe est douce, réfléchie, attentionnée. Combien de fois a-t-elle sauvé Louis ? Combien de fois a-t-elle réparé son coeur ? Elle se redresse, glisse une main sur sa joue pour sécher sa peau humide.

– Louis, tu te trompes. Tu es un ami formidable, je t'adore, tu le sais. Tu es un être merveilleux, et c'est normal qu'avec... Tout ce que tu traverses, tu aie des bas. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois heureux, que tu profite un maximum, que pour une fois tu ne laisse pas filer ce qui peut t'apporter du bonheur entre tes doigts.

– Ça ne sert à rien, il a une copine, tu as bien vu.

– On en est sûrs ?

Résigné à admettre la vérité, Louis secoue la tête et sa réaction provoque le sourire de Agathe. Elle sait, d'un certain point de vue, qu'elle a gagné. Et elle veut voir les yeux de son ami briller comme les jours d'avant lorsqu'il observait son inconnu sur la plage. Elle va faire en sorte que l'étincelle se rallume à l'intérieur de lui, parce qu'elle sait qu'au fond il n'est jamais trop tard pour avoir un peu de lumière. Même si ce n'est que pour un certain temps. Louis la remercie d'un sourire triste, puis range ses cigarettes dans la poche de son pantacourt en jean.

Ils retournent travailler, le dernier jour avant deux jours de repos. D'un côté, Louis se sent soulagé parce qu'il ne verra plus le garçon de la plage pendant ce temps là, mais d'un autre il se sent affreusement triste. Parce que c'est la raison pour laquelle il se lève chaque matin, pour voler quelques courtes heures de sa journée pour le regarder. Maintenant, plus rien n'a aucun sens. Et il a du mal à se tirer de son lit, à trouver sa volonté et puiser dans ses forces. Il est fatigué par ses nuits courtes et la tristesse et tout qui se confond et forme un poids dur à traîner derrière lui.

Dans un soupir, il ouvre la baie vitrée et les stores, il dispose les portiques dehors avec les différents accessoires de mer dessus. Agathe s'occupe de l'inventaire puis dispose des produits dans la pièce. Ils travaillent pendant deux bonnes heures. Puis alors que Louis regarde l'heure sur son téléphone le groupe d'amis arrive sur la plage. Ils sont toujours ensemble, de bonne humeur, souriant. Louis aimerait être comme eux. Il le fut, jadis, mais ce temps est révolu. Et il ne peut pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit d'autre si ce n'est lui. Ce n'est pas réellement sa faute, mais il en a décidé ainsi. Et aussi têtu qu'il est, personne, même Agathe, n'a encore réussi à le faire totalement changer d'avis.

– Euh bonjour excusez moi ?

Les deux commerçants relèvent la tête vers le potentiel client. Louis reconnaît un garçon du groupe d'amis, puis il se fige et son coeur bat affreusement vite quand le jeune homme qu'il admire depuis une dizaine de jours s'approche à son tour. Vêtu de son simple short de bain et un tee-shirt blanc assez transparent. Du moins, il laisse deviner ses tatouages et la couleur bronzée de sa peau. Louis est incapable de répondre, il a la vive impression que ses joues prennent feu et que les battements de son coeur peuvent s'entendre à l'autre bout de la plage. C'est donc Agathe, tout sourire et ne manquant pas de jeter un regard amusé à son ami, qui prend la parole.

– Bonjour, en quoi pouvons nous vous aider ?

– En fait, on cherche un endroit pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un de nos amis demain soir et à part quelques restaurants aux alentours il y n'y a pas grand-chose. Et comme vous paraissez avoir notre âge, on se disait que peut-être vous connaîtriez des endroits sympas ?

– Je pense que vous trouverez plus de choses en ville, effectivement.

Louis n'écoute même pas la conversation entre son amie et le jeune garçon blond, son regard est fixé sur l'autre personne qui l'accompagne. Il essaie d'être discret, de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs en faisant mine d'être occupé par une brochure à la caisse. Il est là. Vraiment. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche. Et Louis le trouve mille fois plus beau de près. Mais il est tiré de sa rêverie par la voix d'Agathe, les trois regards son tourné vers lui et il se retient de piquer un fard. Ou de s'enfuir, encore mieux. Il sent le regard brûlant de l'inconnu sur sa peau, plus chaud et ardent que le soleil.

– Lou... ? Ça va, tu es avec nous ? Je te demandais si tu connaissais un bar ou un café en ville ?

– Non.. Euh non non, connais pas.

Agathe le regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais ne peut réprimer un sourire amusé. Le garçon avec qui elle discute depuis une bonne minute le regarde d'une manière intriguée. Mais Louis n'ose pas regarder son inconnu de peur de croiser ses yeux et y lire de la moquerie ou de la pitié ou n'importe quelle autre émotion qui serait négative.

– Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il y a un bar très qui marche plutôt bien à l'autre bout de la plage, il doit à dix minutes à pied. Ils font des soirées sur la plage, ils ont des terrasses.

– Ah c'est super ça, tu crois que ça plairait à Paul ça, Harry ?

– Oui, totalement. Mais pour demain soir, j'ai bien peur que ce soit un peu trop tard...

Le coeur de Louis fait un bond. Non seulement il découvre le son rauque et profond de sa voix, mais en plus il découvre son prénom. Harry. Finalement, il n'aurait pas pu trouver un patronyme qui lui aille aussi bien que celui-là. Et il a envie de venir le murmure près de son oreille, mais ce serait définitivement trop étrange. Alors, il se contente de secouer la tête et jouer avec son stylo. Puis, les mots sortent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse les contrôler ou y penser :

– Je connais le propriétaire, c'est un ami à moi, je... Je peux faire en sorte qu'il organise quelque chose pour vous ce soir.

– Vraiment ? Demande le blond en affichant une mine réjouit.

– Oui, vraiment.

– Ce serait super sympathique de votre part, merci !

Comme il ne sait pas quoi répondre, accablé par sa timidité, Louis se contente de sourire poliment en évitant de croiser le regard de Harry. Agathe lui envoie une mine étonnée et fière en même temps. C'est effectivement un grand pas vers l'avant pour son ami.

– Peut-être que vous voudriez vous joindre à nous, tous les deux ?

La voix de Harry résonne à nouveau et ses yeux passent de Louis à Agathe et Agathe à Louis. Et finalement, se fixent sur lui. Louis le sent alors que sa peau chauffe sous ce contact qu'il rêve d'avoir depuis des jours. Et maintenant que ça se réalise, il ne souhaite qu'une chose que cela s'arrête. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi honteux et mal à l'aise. Et il ne veut plus penser à lui, il s'est résigné à ne plus le regarder ou avoir son corps en tête et évidemment il fallait qu'il vienne aujourd'hui se présenter enfin à eux. Louis a la vive impression que c'est une mauvaise blague.

– On ne voudrait pas déranger...

– Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, ajoute le garçon aux cheveux blonds en souriant à Agathe.

– Vous êtes sûrs ?

– Vous nous aidez, c'est la moindre des choses.

Tout en prenant la parole, Harry hoche la tête en direction de la jeune femme même si son regard tombe parfois plus sur Louis, qui joue avec son crayon sans oser lever les yeux ou du moins le fixer directement. Comme il en a eu si longtemps l'habitude, hier encore. Avant qu'il ne le voit arriver aux bras de cette fille, tout heureux. Alors que lui a, littéralement, senti son coeur se briser.

– Alors d'accord ! Lou ?

Agathe sort le jeune vendeur de sa contemplation passive du stylo entre ses doigts, il cligne des paupières, la regarde et hoche la tête.

– Oui, oui d'accord. Merci.

– Disons pour vingt et une heure, ça vous va ?

– Oui parfait, on se charge de prévenir là-bas et on vous dit quand vous pouvez réserver. Merci encore.

Le jeune blond les remercie, se présente en tant que Raphaël, puis dit qu'il reviendra plus tard dans la journée afin de venir chercher les coordonnées auprès d'eux et passer la réservation.

Ils partent tous les deux. A la dérobée, Louis relève enfin son regard et suit la ligne du dos de Harry des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin pour soupirer. Il pose ses coudes sur le comptoir et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux. A côté de lui, il entend rapidement le rire amusé de Agathe. Il se sent tellement pathétique à présent. Dans quoi s'est-il lancé au juste ? Et pourquoi avoir proposé de les aider alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas ? Et qu'il est censé détester Harry à présent, ou du moins ne plus lui porter aucune importance.

– Lou, ton prince charmant t'as invité à la fête !

– Arrête... Il a demandé à nous deux.

– Oui, mais il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux.

Louis ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que c'est sûrement parce que Harry a dû le prendre pour un attardé mental. Mais peut-être que cette remarque de son amie le fait rougir, peut-être aussi qu'il continue de jeter des regards en douce vers la plage et que le jeune bouclé, entre quelques rires avec ses amis, lui accorde quelques regards dérobés.

 

*  *  *

 

Louis tire nerveusement sur sa chemise grise en soie fine et se met à grogner, Agathe lâche un léger rire et lisse le pan de sa jupe. Elle est vraiment belle dans cette tenue et Louis se sent totalement idiot de porter ces vêtements là, il donne l'impression d'avoir fait un effort pour cette soirée alors que ce n'est même pas son anniversaire ou ses amis. Il ne connaît personne là-bas. A part quelques mots échangés avec Raphaël et la voix de Harry, il se demande encore bien pourquoi il a accepté de venir et suivre Agathe. Elle semble toute joyeuse et impatiente. C'est facile pour elle, elle est jolie, intelligente, souriante, sociable, elle sait comment s'entendre avec les autres, alimenter une conversation et se faire des amis. Louis, c'est tout le contraire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense de lui même.

Ils arrivent au café bar de Gaëtan, une connaissance de Louis. Ils se connaissent depuis que lui et Agathe tiennent ce petit commerce en face de la plage. Une musique se fait entendre, ils voient des jeux de lumières, des personnes déjà sur le sable en train de danser ou discuter près de l'eau, d'autre sur la terrasse en bord de mer. Ils ont l'air un peu plus nombreux que lorsqu'ils viennent s'amuser à la plage. Louis sent une boule de stresse monter en lui, il ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Alors qu'il sort son paquet de cigarettes, Agathe lui donne une tape sur le bras et lui dit qu'il peut attendre un peu quand même. Louis s'apprête à lui dire que c'est pour se faire du bien mais il est interrompu par la voix de Raphaël qui s'avance vers eux.

– Ah vous êtes venus, c'est cool !

Son regard se pose sur Agathe, un peu trop longtemps selon Louis, et il voit les joues de celle-ci rougir légèrement. Maintenant, les rôles vont pouvoir s'inverser pense le jeune homme en retenant un sourire de satisfaction. Raphaël les amène à l'intérieur pour aller se servir une boisson et les présente au passage à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisent. Notamment le garçon, Tom, qui fête son anniversaire ce soir. Louis sait déjà qu'il ne retiendra pas tous les prénoms et de toutes manières il n'en a qu'un sur le bout de la langue qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Harry.

Harry qui justement est accoudé au bar, un verre de bière à la main et un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Louis le trouve resplendissant sous la faible lumière tamisée du bar, sa chemise bleue ciel avec des motifs de fleur de cerisier rose pale dessus, ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc simplement. Ses cheveux semblent lisses et encadrent son visage comme une tombée de plume. Sa paire de lunette de soleil est accrochée au col de son tee-shirt. Louis le regarde, un moment, la gorge sèche, se dit que sa beauté est à couper le souffle, il se sent minable dans sa chemise, sa paire de vans et son jean noir. Et il se sent plus encore ridicule quand il voit que Harry est en pleine discussion avec la jeune femme dont il semble si proche. Il se tourne vers eux, son regard vert pétillant tombe sur Louis et son sourire se creuse, il se met debout et Louis a juste le temps d'observer ses tatouages sur ses bras bronzés.

– Bon vous avez déjà rencontré Harry, et ça c'est Gemma, sa sœur aînée.

A peine Raphaël termine-t-il sa phrase que Louis a envie de rire. Rire de sa stupidité. Maintenant qu'il la regarde attentivement, sans vouloir la tuer du seul pouvoir de ses yeux, il reconnaît qu'elle a le même sourire et le même regard troublant que son frère. La beauté doit être de famille. Agathe fait se présente avec un grand sourire, puis tous les regards se tournent vers Louis. Lui, ce n'est pas le même effet, il n'ose pas trop relever les yeux vers eux et dit d'une voix neutre, mais légèrement tremblante :

– Louis.

Gemma hoche la tête et lui dit qu'elle est ravie de le rencontrer, il fait un bref signe de tête et Harry leur propose à boire. Agathe prend un cocktail tropical avec alcool, Louis choisit une bière. Raphaël est reparti entre temps, ils se retrouvent à quatre même si quelques personnes se trouvent autour ou viennent parfois commander des boissons. Gemma commence à s'intéresser à leur commerce, et c'est Agathe qui se charge de faire toute la discussion. Louis, mal à l'aise, fixe un côté du mur où se trouve une télévision qui diffuse un match de foot. Il n'aime pas le foot, il n'a jamais aimé ça. Mais si ça peut l'empêcher de faire la conversation avec Harry ou de croiser son regard, il ne s'en plaint pas. Même s'il sent toujours son regard aussi brûlant que le soleil se poser sur lui un peu trop longtemps.

Puis Louis en a assez au bout de cinq minutes, il étouffe, malgré la fraîcheur de sa bière dans sa bouche. Il s'éclipse sans jeter un regard derrière lui, Agathe est bien trop absorbée dans sa conversation pour remarquer qu'il s'en va. Une fois dehors, il sent le léger vent tiède du soir caresser son visage. Finalement, ce n'est pas mieux dehors, mais au moins il ne se sent plus fondre sous le regard intense de Harry. Il s'assoit sur un banc, pose son verre à côté de lui et sort son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Personne n'est là pour le réprimander, alors il allume la tige blanche et commence à fumer en regardant les personnes à quelques mètres danser sur la musique. Son regard dérive ensuite sur l'océan, la mer calme, sereine qui repose ses vagues en lent vas et viens sur le sable.

– Je peux m'asseoir ?

Ses gestes se figent quelques secondes quand il entend cette voix, il sent et voit la présence de Harry à sa droite. Sur la réserve, poli. Louis ne répond rien, cependant il glisse sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et prend son verre de bière dans sa main pour dégager la place. Harry suppose que cela veut dire oui, alors il prend place à ses côtés. Pas trop près non plus, il respecte une certaine distance personnelle. La légère brise ramène vers les narines de Louis les odeurs d'après-rasage et de petite touches de vanille qui émanent de Harry.

Ils ne se disent rien pendant un moment. Louis fume silencieusement. Entre deux, ils boivent des gorgées de leur bière. Louis n'ose pas tourner la tête dans sa direction ou prendre le risque de croiser son regard. Parce que sinon il sait qu'il tombera et il ne peut pas. Il doit se l'interdire, se mettre des barrières. Et tant pis si ça fait mal. Tant pis si c'est douloureux.

– Gemma et Agathe s'entendent bien.

Agathe est comme ça, elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde a envie de lui répondre Louis. Mais il se contente de hocher la tête. Harry devrait capituler, abandonner, se dire que ce jeune homme ne veut définitivement pas faire la conversation avec lui, qu'il perd son temps. Du moins, Louis penserait ainsi, mais soit le bouclé ne sait pas lire les signes soit il est du genre à ne jamais abandonner, parce qu'il se remet à parler.

– Tu n'as pas chaud avec ta chemise ?

– Non, ça va.

En fait, Louis meurt de chaud. Il se sent moite et sa peau est sûrement brûlante, légèrement humide dans son dos et le pli de ses cuisses. Après réflexion, il aurait dû ne pas écouter Agathe qui voulait absolument le mettre en valeur et simplement porter un tee-shirt à manche courte et son pantacourt.

– Vous travaillez tout l'été, au magasin ?

Hochement de tête. La conversation continue. Mais Louis répond par monosyllabe ou mouvement de tête. Il a envie de se tourner vers Harry, de le secouer par les épaules et lui dire en criant tu ne vois pas que je ne veux pas que tu me parles éloigne toi s'il te plaît pour ton bien et pour le mien vas t'en tant que tu le peux encore pars pars pars vite. Toutefois, il ne dit rien. Il le pense très fort dans sa tête, c'est tout. Il écrase sa cigarette, finit son verre de bière et écoute le bruit des vagues qui viennent lécher le sable encore tiède de cette journée sous le soleil.

– Nous on repart dans un peu plus de deux semaines. C'est la première fois qu'on vient ici, on loge dans le camping pas loin d'ici, il marque une pause et repend, tu habites ici ?

A nouveau, il hoche la tête et joue avec son briquet. Ils ne se sont toujours pas regardés. Même si Harry tente parfois d'initier un contact visuel entre eux. Mais ça semble peine perdue, Louis paraît tout fuir. Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais la voix de Raphaël appelant son prénom le coupe dans son élan. Cependant, tandis qu'il se relève en poussant un léger soupire, Harry ne manque pas de dire en regardant Louis avec un sourire qu'il ne peut pas voir :

– Tu sais, je continuerais à te parler même si tu ne réponds pas. J'ai vu la manière dont tu me regardes depuis le premier jour sur la plage, je sais qu'au fond tu meures d'envie de me parler aussi. Et même si je ne connais pas ta vie et la raison qui te retiens, je n'arrêterais pas. Et tant pis si ça me prend jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances, tant pis si ça me tue. Mais je ne peux pas partir sans avoir tout tenté et en regrettant d'avoir manqué une chance avec un si beau garçon que toi.

Et il part comme ça, laissant un Louis totalement secoué et bouleversé sur le banc. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Il sort une nouvelle cigarette, souffle doucement, l'allume, aspire une nouvelle bouffée et essaie de se calmer.

Puis il se lève, rageusement, la cigarette entre les lèvres, il retire ses baskets et va dans le sable. Il marche le long de la digue, l'eau vient lécher les pieds quand il marche. Pour se détendre, il s'éloigne un peu, s'assoit sur une chaise longue et regarde le ciel étoilé, dégagé. L'immense infini.

Louis reste là un long moment, ses chaussures dans le sable, les genoux repliés contre son torse et ses bras dessus, sa cigarette quasiment terminée entre ses doigts. Sa tranquillité n'est que de courte durée car déjà il entend la voix de sa meilleure amie l'appeler et elle apparaît à côté de lui.

– Lou putain, ça fait une demi-heure que je te cherche je t'ai envoyé au moins dix messages !

– Mon portable n'est pas allumé.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu disparais comme ça sans prévenir ?

– J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Rien du tout.

– Tu es un mauvais menteur Louis.

– Ça va, j'avais juste besoin d'être seul quelques minutes.

Et avant que Agathe ne puisse dire qu'elle l'a vu parler à Harry, celui-ci arrive justement avec deux verres dans ses mains. Dans le noir de la nuit, Louis et Agathe peuvent tout de même voir le sourire sur ses lèvres et lorsque son regard se pose sur Louis, il baisse ses yeux vers sa cigarette qui forme un petit cercle rouge dans l'obscurité. Il a honte maintenant, quant aux derniers mots de Harry ils l'ont encore plus plongé dans son malaise.

– Tu es là... Je t'ai ramené une autre bière, tu en veux ?

Harry parle comme si Agathe n'est pas là, Louis se sent rougir et écrase sa cigarette avant de se lever. Il peut tout de même faire un petit effort.

– Merci.

Dit-il avant de prendre le verre que le bouclé lui tend et il boit une gorgée. L'alcool frais coule contre sa langue et il récupèrent ses chaussures au sol.

Ensemble, ils se mettent à marcher vers le bar. Louis s'assoit sur un banc et remet ses chaussures, tandis que Agathe se resservir à boire et parler avec Gemma et Raphaël. Harry reste debout à côté de Louis, il le regarde faire. Puis une fois qu'il a chaussé ses baskets, il lui tend la main avec un sourire.

– Tu viens danser ?

Cette fois, Louis relève enfin le visage vers lui et fronce les sourcils. Danser ? Avec lui ? Il se dit que ce doit être une mauvaise blague. Mais Harry lui tend toujours la main et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarque que, enfin, il ose le regarder en face. Le bouclé ne lui laisse pas le temps d'hésiter, il saisit son poignet délicatement et l'entraîne avec lui. Louis n'oppose pas de résistance mais il n'est pas non plus enchanté à l'idée de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Harry pose leurs verres sur une table puis l'emmène sur la piste, ses doigts chauds toujours refermés autour de son bras. Il y a plusieurs petits groupes qui dansent, au rythme de la musique produite et transportée par des enceintes.

Au début, Louis ne sait pas quoi faire, il se tient droit et tendu au milieu de ces personnes qu'il ne connaît pas qui rient et dansent, assez crispé même. Harry semble, au contraire, tout à fait à l'aise, il bouge lentement sur le rythme de la musique. Tout le monde s'amuse, profite de la vie, de l'été, la plage, la famille, les amis, les vacances... Mais Louis ne parvient pas à penser à tout ça, il se dit que le temps va trop vite, trop vite pour lui et en réalité il est effrayé. Il a peur du temps qui défile sous son nez et qu'il n'est pas capable de maîtriser. Il devrait l'optimiser et pas le perdre constamment. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre mais le sourire que Harry lui offre lui donne un peu l'envie de s'accrocher et de se battre.

Petit à petit, il se détend. Harry reprend sa main timidement pour le faire tourner avec lui et lui montrer les pas. Louis oublie tout durant quelques minutes quand la musique pulse dans son corps et sent son coeur battre jusque dans ses veines. Puis finalement il se sépare de Harry car il commence à avoir trop chaud à remuer ainsi, et soif. Ils retrouvent tous les deux leurs verres et Louis s'autorise à admirer un court instant un Harry essoufflé, les boucles ébouriffées et les joues colorées d'un rose discret.

– C'est à cause de moi si tu as fuis tout à l'heure ?

Louis hausse les épaules. Honnêtement, c'est plus un trop plein. Une accumulation de choses qu'il ne parvient plus à gérer ou contenir. Un moment, il faut bien que ça explose, même s'il déteste cette sensation de douleur dans tout le corps.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'apeurer ou te mettre mal à l'aise.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Un petit peut quand même, peut-être. Mais ça, il ne le dira pas à voix haute. L'avouer serait déjà une manière de dire que Harry pourrait lui plaire et il ne peut pas.

– Quand je bois j'ai du mal à mettre un filtre entre ce que je pense et ce que je dis.

– Ce n'est rien.

En réalité, ce moment plus tôt sur le banc a eu l'effet d'une tornade dans le coeur de Louis, mais ça non plus il ne le confiera pas à voix haute. Soudainement, Harry paraît très timide à côté de lui. Et Louis se demande si la rougeur de ses joues est plus dû à l'alcool ou à une certaine timidité. Pourtant, il a l'air d'être un garçon plutôt sûr de lui et de ce qu'il fait, qui ne manque pas de confiance. Du moins, tout à l'heure, il n'en a pas manqué pour lui dire qu'il l'avait vu le regarder sur la plage et qu'il continuerait de lui parler quand même.

– Je t'embête hein... ?

Louis n'a pas le temps de formuler une réponse appropriée que Raphaël arrive et appel tout le monde pour venir voir le gâteau. Verre à la main, Louis suit le mouvement de groupe. Il regarde un grand gâteau au milieu de la pièce sur un plateau mais pense surtout à Harry. Harry à côté de lui qui chante joyeux anniversaire en rythme avec les autres, son sourire s'étirant jusqu'à dévoiler ses fossettes. Agathe apparaît à côté de lui et le sort de sa rêverie, elle glisse un bras autour de ses épaules et Louis lève les yeux au ciel car elle est définitivement ivre. Elle chante faux, sourire béat aux lèvres et se balance en tanguant un peu. Il passe un bras dans son dos pour la maintenir et sent l'odeur du rhum émaner de son haleine. Gemma arrive et lance à Louis un regard à la fois amusé et désolé, elle lui dit qu'elle a voulu faire un jeu avec Raphaël et des autres.

Alors que tout le monde applaudit lorsque Tom souffle ses bougies et se presse ensuite pour aller chercher sa part, Louis se recule jusqu'au banc avec Agathe et la fait s'asseoir. Elle tient ses bras et fronce les sourcils, prétextant vouloir aller danser.

– On va surtout rentrer et aller dormir. Demain, tu vas pas assumer sinon.

– Mais on ne travail pas demain !

– Tu dois voir ta mère a onze heures je te rappelle.

– On s'amuse bien et même toi je t'ai vu danser avec Apollon !

– Mais arrête de crier comme ça !

Louis sent ses joues s'enflammer alors que Gemma et Harry s'approchent d'eux, ils ont réussis à se procurer une part de gâteau assez grande pour trois personnes. Harry tend la sienne à Louis, dans une assiette en carton, mais il secoue la tête.

– On va y aller.

– Déjà ?

– Oui, elle doit se lever demain.

– Ah. Alors... Bonne soirée, merci d'être venu.

Après un hochement de tête, Louis aide son amie à se redresser et la tient contre lui. Elle soupire, s'accroche à ses épaules. Il adresse un bref signe de tête au frère et à la sœur puis s'éloigne petit à petit. La tentation de se retourner pour voir autre chose que le visage déçu de Harry est forte, mais il y résiste tout de même. Pour leur bien.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_2._

 

 

– Harry a demandé après toi hier.

 

Louis hausse les épaules, range la caisse dans l’inventaire sans répondre. La soirée a eu lieu il y a deux jours, le lendemain il est resté chez lui et a fumé et lu sur son balcon. Hier, il n’a pas pu venir au travail. Il s’est senti faible, épuisé par la chaleur et avait eu des frissons ainsi que la nausée toute la journée. Agathe avait exigé qu’il reste au lit, qu’il boive beaucoup et qu’il se soigne. Aujourd’hui, il se sent mieux. Assez pour venir travailler. Il note le numéro de la caisse dans le registre et revient au comptoir.

 

– Tu vas aller le voir quand il vient ?

– J’ai du travail.

– Tu travaillais aussi quand tu passais ton temps à le bouffer des yeux.

 

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Louis secoue la tête lentement et soupire. Il lui dit que de toutes façons, il viendra sûrement le voir de lui-même. Agathe ne préfère rien ajouter et s’occupe de sa partie du travail. Elle sait que Louis est assez grognon quand il sort d’une journée éprouvante comme celle d’hier, elle en a l’habitude maintenant. Ils vivent en colocation ici depuis deux ans et ne se séparent que durant leur travail respectif le reste de l’année et parfois des vacances qu’ils s’accordent. La vie à deux n’est pas toujours facile, surtout qu’ils ont tous les deux leur caractère bien trempé. Mais ils sont amis depuis un moment et savent faire la part des choses, même si Louis est devenu terne et a perdu son étincelle de vie il y a presque un an déjà. Et en le regardant aujourd’hui, s’éprendre d’un jeune homme rencontré à la plage, elle a envie de le pousser en avant dans ses bras et de lui dire joyeusement : fonce. Mais elle sait aussi que Louis ne se comporte pas ainsi et qu’il préférera souffrir en silence le reste de sa vie que chercher à souffrir un peu de bonheur.

 

Parce que c’est évident. Elle l’a vu. Elle l’a vu cette étincelle de vie briller dans ses yeux quand il passe son temps à regarder Harry, quand il est venu leur parler pour la première fois. Elle a vu ses joues rosirent et l’étincelle flamber légèrement lorsque le garçon se mettait à rire ou courir, encore mouillé, et en short de bain après un ballon durant une partie de beach volley. Elle n’est pas dupe. Elle sait voir les signes. Louis aussi les a devant les yeux, juste sous le nez, mais il les balaye du revers de la main pour ne plus y penser.

 

Puis Louis n’a pas envie. Il n’a pas envie de risquer, de s’engager, de tomber, s’écrouler et ne plus savoir se relever et souffrir indéfiniment. Parce que c’est comme ça, il souffrira. C’est obligé. Il n’y a pas d’autre alternative. Inévitablement ils souffriront tous les deux. Alors, il préfère l’éloigner, se faire du mal à lui-même et l’épargner. Son sourire ne doit surtout pas être remplacé par une expression de douleur et de tristesse. Il doit continuer d’être lumineux et de rendre le monde plus beau. A ce moment là, Louis aura l’impression d’enfin avoir peut-être fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.

 

– Louis ?

 

Son coeur manquant un battement, Louis relève la tête et voit Harry à l’entrée du magasin. Il porte ses lunettes de soleil, une chemise à motif ouverte sur le haut de son torse et un jean noir. Il retire ses lunettes pour les poser sur sa tête, passant d’abord une main dans ses boucles pour les remettre en place. Elles laissent place à ses yeux vert émeraude et Louis se force à ne pas trop y plonger son regard, même si c’est affreusement tentant d’y succomber.

 

– On peut se parler cinq minutes ?

– Euh, je…

– Je vous laisse je vais chercher des bouteilles d’eau au supermarché Lou.

 

Agathe interrompt son ami et disparaît déjà du magasin avec son porte monnaie dans sa main. Louis grogne car il sait que la jeune femme a dû préparer son coup en avance et ainsi elle ne lui laisse aucun choix de reporter sa conversation avec Harry. Celui-ci s’approche timidement du comptoir, un petit sourire toujours accroché sur son visage.

 

– Tu n’étais pas là hier.

– Non.

– C’était ton jour de repos ?

 

Il hoche la tête, à peu près ça disons. C’est vrai, il s’est reposé techniquement. Il ne veut pas aborder le sujet devant Harry, il le connaît depuis avant hier. Ce n’est qu’un inconnu, après tout. Et d’ailleurs, il ne compte jamais l’aborder avec qui que ce soit d’autre parce que ça ne regarde que lui. Seuls Agathe et sa famille sont au courant, Louis n’est pas du genre à étaler sa vie et ses problèmes sous le nez des autres. Mais Harry n’a pas l’air de s’en soucier ou d’y prêter attention, car il ajoute :

 

– Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ?

– Dix huit heures.

– Ça te dirait un tour sur la plage ?

– Faut que je demande à Agathe avant, je ne sais pas si on…

– Non, juste toi. Toi et moi.

 

Louis le regarde et retient vainement ses joues de virer au cramoisi, le regard intense que Harry porte sur son visage lui donne atrocement chaud et il se maudit de ne pas savoir y résister. De toutes manières, il sait que le boucle ne lâchera pas l’affaire tant qu’il n’aura pas un minimum de réactivité de sa part. Alors, le jeune vendeur hoche la tête en soufflant doucement.

 

– Oui. D’accord. Tous les deux, rejoins moi ici.

– Super merci ! Je te laisse travailler. A tout à l’heure.

 

En guise de réponse, Louis se contente d’un hochement de tête et regarde Harry quitter le magasin avec un sourire lumineux de victoire sur les lèvres. Peu de temps après, la porte de la réserve s’ouvre et Agathe apparaît, elle ne laisse pas le temps à son ami de se défiler qu’elle lui pose déjà des tas de questions. Ça non plus, Louis ne peut pas y échapper. Et Agathe semble bien plus impatiente et heureuse que lui à la perspective de cette fin de journée que les deux garçons vont passer ensemble.

 

– C’est totalement un rendez-vous ça Tomlinson.

– N’importe quoi, on va simplement faire un tour sur la plage. C’est ce qu’il m’a dit.

– Ouais un tour et vous allez finir par vous embrasser et tu vas revenir en me disant que tu es fou amoureux de lui.

– Pourquoi pas le mariage aussi ?

 

Un soupire s’échappe des lèvres de Louis qui essaie depuis dix minutes déjà de remplir le cahier de l’inventaire mais son amie ne cesse de l’interrompre. Agathe a tendance a toujours exagèré un peu trop. Louis sait qu’il ne se passera rien parce qu’il fera en sorte que ce soit ainsi, qu’il n’y ait pas de lignes dépassées. Il ne l’écoute plus parler et va passer un coup de balais devant la porte pour enlever le sable. Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils ont des clients qu’elle marque une pause dans leur discussion, mais elle ne le lâche pas de la journée. Elle lui répète que c’est une grande opportunité et que Harry est quelqu’un de vraiment bien, poli et adorable. Ça, Louis ne peut pas s’y opposer, il sait que le bouclé semble avoir toutes ces qualités et c’est justement pour cette raison qu’il doit l’éloigner de lui.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

A dix huit heures, alors que Louis sort les clefs pour fermer la porte, il voit Harry qui l’attend déjà appuyé contre le mur du magasin, un sac sur ses épaules. Il lui offre un sourire et Louis se perd quelques secondes dans celui-ci, un temps qui lui suffit pour se faire voler les clefs par Agathe qui le pousse par l’épaule et lui dit de filer. Louis sent le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque Harry se met à rire doucement et la soirée vient à peine de commencer…

 

Ils commencent à marcher ensemble le long de la plage. Louis suit le bouclé, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu’il a prévu alors il se contente de se laisser emmener. Au départ, tout se fait dans le silence. Un silence agréable, bercé par le bruit des vagues, de quelques conversations de personnes sur la plage, et le bruit des oiseaux. Louis pourrait presque s’endormir en marchant. L’odeur du sel de la mer lui chatouille les narines, le léger vent tiède de la fin de journée caresse son visage et ses cheveux. Il adore la mer. Vivre à quelques minutes seulement de celle-ci et travailler tout l’été en face de ce magnifique spectacle. Observer, assit le soir dans le sable, le soleil se coucher et le ciel se colorer d’un époustouflant dégradé de orange, rose, violet, bleu et s’endormir pour laisser place aux étoiles. Une fois, il se souvient s’être endormi sur un transat, en admirant le ciel parsemé de ces astres brillants et ce n’est qu’au petit matin que Agathe est venu le chercher, paniquée et amusée à la fois.

 

Harry le conduit à l’autre bout de la plage, remonte par le dernier escalier qui mène au quai et pose son sac sur un banc qui se trouve juste là. Ils y prennent place tous les deux et Harry sourit timidement.

 

– J’aimerais tant habiter tous les jours face à la mer, ça doit être magnifique.

– Oui, surtout quand il ne fait pas beau.

 

Après avoir remit ses boucles en place, Harry lève les yeux vers Louis et lui lance un regard interrogateur, le jeune vendeur soupire légèrement et approfondit son explication :

 

– Tu vois, c’est super beau quand il y a le coucher de soleil en été mais la vue est encore plus magnifique lors du mauvais temps. Par exemple, un jour de tempête, de vent fort, de pluie lorsque tous les éléments se déchaînent et que tu as l’impression que tout peut s’effondrer en quelques secondes. Au fond, ça montre que la vie est aussi friable et inconstante, tout ce qui nous entoure est éphémère et peut être détruit en un battement de paupières. La beauté c’est ça, l’incertitude de la mer, son côté destructeur et monstrueux qui peut tout engloutir sous ses vagues impitoyables, redoutables.

 

Louis termine son discours et baisse les yeux, se demandant bien pourquoi il se met à raconter autant de choses à un inconnu. Mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, dès qu’il se lance sur le sujet de la mer c’est comme ça. Il se voit un peu comme elle. Inconstante, fragile, ténébreuse, intrépide, effrayante, imprévisible, destructrice, dangereuse… C’est loin d’être flatteur, il doit l’avouer, mais il ne peut pas se retenir de trouver cette étendue d’eau totalement fascinante. Elle est si proche et en même temps hors de portée, insaisissable.

 

Harry l’écoute attentivement, il regarde son visage éclairé par le ciel encore bleu au dessus de la mer et les rayons du soleil qui caressent sa peau délicatement bronzée. Elle a la couleur de l’or, du sable du désert et le bleu de ses yeux semble refléter celui du ciel et vouloir se noyer dans la nuance marine de la mer en face d’eux. Mais la couleur qui habite ses pupilles c’est encore autre chose, c’est inexplicable, c’est le bleu de la nuit qui fait peur et qui fascine et en même temps l’azur, l’infini océan de secret, l’indomptable lueur cosmique.

 

– C’est fascinant. Ce que tu viens de dire… C’est, oui, fascinant.

 

Du rouge pigmente les joues de Louis qui baisse ses yeux vers ses chaussures, il joue avec le tissu de son pantacourt et se racle lentement la gorge. Le regard pesant et de braise que Harry pose sur lui a le dont de l’intimidé et Louis n’est pas souvent intimidé par qui que ce soit. Il sent quelque chose de différent, de nouveau naître en lui. Au fond, il sait ce que c’est, mais il ne veut pas mettre de mots concrets dessus ni rendre ça réel. Vivre dans l’illusion lui semble plus convenable. Ne pas admettre la vérité des choses car elles lui font bien trop peur. Louis trouve ça drôlement effrayant d’être un adulte.

 

– Moi j’habite en ville, je ne vois quasiment jamais la mer à part quand on s’en va en vacances. Chez moi, c’est les bruits de la ville, la pollution, le klaxon des voitures, la foule, les gens pressés. Ici, c’est tellement calmes et… J’ai l’impression d’être dans un autre monde.

– Je comprends, je n’ai pas toujours vécu ici. Avant, j’habitais dans le sud avec mes parents. J’ai tout quitté à dix huit ans pour venir m’installer là. Je suis… Tombé amoureux de cet endroit quand on est venu en vacances deux semaines. Je ne voulais pas repartir.

– Et du coup, tu vis ici toute l’année avec Agathe ?

– Oui, on partage un appartement un peu plus haut.

– Tu travailles où le reste de l’année ?

– Je suis serveur dans un restaurant. Et je donne des cours de piscine à des petits de temps en temps.

 

Harry hoche la tête, Louis fouille dans la poche de son pantacourt et sors un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Il en propose à son voisin qui refuse poliment d’un signe de tête. Tout en fumant sa cigarette, Louis se demande s’il n’est pas en train de faire une erreur, d’accorder trop d’importance à Harry alors qu’il ne sera que de passage, éphémère. Quand il sera parti, tout redeviendra comme avant. Morne, livide, ennuyeux. Harry est une petite étincelle qui se balade sous les yeux de Louis, une lueur qui ne demande qu’à exploser au grand jour, mais lui ne veut pas franchir cette ligne.

 

Il tire une bouffée de sa cigarette et il se dit que, de toutes manières, le bonheur ce n’est pas pour lui. Qu’il ne mérite pas d’être heureux. Qu’à ce stade, ça ne sert plus à rien d’espérer attraper un rayon de lumière pour essayer d’en faire quelque chose d’éclatant. Louis ne cherche plus. Il ne veut pas trouver non plus. Il souhaite simplement que cela s’arrête et prenne fin, vite. Qu’il n’ait plus à souffrir.

 

– Je préfère largement quand tu parles comme ça, sans chercher à mettre un mur entre nous.

 

Louis joue avec sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, ferme ses paupières quelques secondes et essaie de calmer les battements de son coeur. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’il s’emballe dans les mauvais moments ? Il recrache la fumée devant lui, allume la flamme de son briquet pour jouer avec, se distraire, ne pas penser à ce qui fait mal.

 

– Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

– Il me faut une raison ?

 

Son regard azur se tourne vers Harry, celui-ci a ses yeux bienveillants posés sur son visage accompagné un sourire affectueux qui ne semble jamais quitté ses lèvres rosées. Louis se demande comment il fait pour aborder continuellement cet air jovial et chaleureux.

 

– Je t’ai regardé aussi, quand tu m’observais ces derniers jours, tu ne l’as juste pas remarqué parce que je suis un peu plus discret que toi, rit gentiment le bouclé, mais tu es sembles toujours triste et seul… Je veux dire, tu as Agathe, mais à part elle je ne t’ai jamais vu avec personne ? Ni à la fête, alors qu’elle est allée parler à quasiment tout le monde.

– Elle est comme ça.

– Oui mais toi, tu es comme ça aussi ou tu t’imposes de l’être ?

– Je ne te demande pas d’avoir pitié de moi…

– Ce n’est pas ça du tout, le coupe Harry d’une voix certaine et douce en même temps. Je n’ai pas pitié de toi, si tu penses ça, tu te trompes totalement. Je trouve simplement que… Je ne sais pas, tu m’intrigues Louis.

– Tu vas être déçu.

 

Louis lâche un rire ironique, presque mauvais, et Harry fronce les sourcils. Parfois, il ne comprend pas ses réactions. Et pourtant, il sait que Louis est capable de laisser tomber ses barrières, même si cela doit prendre du temps. Parce qu’il se souvient du moment où ils ont dansé ensemble, à la fête, et qu’il est presque parvenu à lui décrocher un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Pas une grimace tordue qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. Et il a envie de le secouer dans tous les sens et de lui dire que la vie ce n’est pas mourir à petit feu dans un coin.

 

– C’est à moi d’en juger.

– Tu perds ton temps.

– C’est mon temps, je le gère comme je veux. Et là, j’ai envie de le passer avec toi.

 

Après avoir secoué sa tête, Louis contre la semelle de sa chaussure et la jette dans la poubelle à quelques pas d’eux. Finalement, il a peut-être trouvé quelqu’un d’au moins aussi têtu que lui. Il a compris depuis un moment que Harry ne lâcherait pas l’affaire mais là, il semble encore plus déterminé à sauver Louis de sa solitude. Sauf que Louis a toujours vécu indépendamment des autres, plus encore ces derniers mois, il n’a jamais eu besoin qu’on le chaperonne. A treize ans déjà, il savait s’occuper de ses sœurs, faire à manger, suivre ses études et gérer ses problèmes. Du moins, il essayait. A dix ans, il est venu vivre ici. D’abord seul, puis il a rencontré Agathe. Mais il a toujours su suivre son indépendance. Et ce n’est pas parce qu’un garçon commence à lui plaire qu’il va tout reposer sur lui.

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu qu’on fasse alors ?

– C’est une surprise. Tu es d’accord pour me suivre ?

 

Même s’il hésite un peu, le jeune vendeur finit par hocher la tête. Le visage de Harry s’illumine d’un sourire et il se lève, il se dirige vers un arbre et détache ensuite un vélo qui est resté accroché là. Il fait signe à Louis de le rejoindre et de s’asseoir derrière lui, sur le rebord. Un nouveau sentiment d’hésitation fait irruption en lui, mais il prend finalement place et pose timidement ses mains sur sa taille, au dessus de son fin tee-shirt.

 

– Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu peux t’accrocher tu sais, je préfère ça que tu nous fasses tomber.

 

Harry lui envoie un sourire, se met correctement sur sa selle et le vélo se lance dans sa course. Sentir le vent adoucir la chaleur de leur peau leur fait du bien, l’air marin empli leur narine, la ville semble marcher au ralenti autour d’eux. Louis regarde la mer défiler, s’éloigner, au rythme des coups de pédales de Harry. Puis, poussé par une émotion qui lui est encore inconnue, il dépose délicatement et presque timidement sa tête au creux de son dos. A travers le tissu de son tee-shirt, sa peau a l’odeur du sel marin, du sable et de la crème solaire. Un parfum enivrant qui lui donne envie d’y passer sa langue et... Louis soupire puis secoue doucement la tête, énervé contre lui-même de penser à ce genre de chose. Cette proximité ne semble pas déranger Harry, son voisin ne peut pas le voir, mais un sourire victorieux et fier colore son visage caressé par le léger vent. Le corps de Louis est chaud contre le sien, mais ce n’est pas une chaleur dérangeante. C’est plutôt comme une moiteur effervescente dans laquelle il aimerait rester enfermé, pour lui rappeler cet été si particulier, dans un monde particulier avec un garçon particulier.

 

Sans résistance, Louis se laisse conduire, ce qui en surprendrait plus d’un à commencer par lui-même. Parfois, il se dit qu’il est bon de lâcher les freins. Harry n’a pas l’air d’être une personne de mauvaise influence ou fréquentation, et bien qu’il compte garder ses distances, il lui laisse prendre le contrôle de cette fin d’après-midi qu’ils vont passer ensemble. Ses paupières sont closes durant tout le trajet, sa tête toujours lovée contre ses omoplates.

 

Du bruit se transporte jusqu’aux oreilles du jeune vendeur qui relève la tête et ouvre les yeux. Il voit des étales un peu partout, des lumières, des enfants, des adultes, des personnes âgées, quelques attractions, une scène avec un micro et des tables et chaises disposés autour. Il reconnaît alors le marché-foire annuel du village voisin. Ils ont mis à peu près vingt minutes pour y arriver. Harry laisse Louis descendre du vélo en premier, il fait de même, reprend son sac sur son dos et attache son vélo à un poteau. Le bouclé tourne le regard vers lui et se mord la lèvre rapidement.

 

– Je me suis dit que ce serait sympathique de venir ici, que ça changerait de la plage. On pourra boire un verre aussi en mangeant une pizza si tu veux ?

 

Louis tourne son regard vers Harry et hoche lentement la tête. Depuis des années qu’il habite ici, il n’est venu qu’une ou deux fois à ce marché, trop occupé l’été pour venir y faire un tour et il s’est habitué pendant son temps libre à se promener le long de la mer. Puis les évènements des derniers mois ne lui ont plus donné l’occasion de s’y rendre. Il a perdu goût aux choses, petit à petit. Presque plus rien ne lui donne envie de se lever chaque matin, d’aller voir le monde et aborder un sourire. Rien si ce n’est la mer en face de lui et aussi la présence de Agathe et sa famille. Même si sa famille se trouve à une heure trente de route d’ici, il ne passe jamais une semaine sans aller les voir ou inversement. Simplement sentir les bras de sa mère et ses sœurs autour de lui le rassure, bien qu’il ne puisse empêcher les larmes de couler à chaque fois. Comme si ce serait la dernière… Alors, forcément, une boule lui monte en travers de la gorge lorsqu’il assiste à tout ce bonheur, ces enfants qui sourient, courent, demandent à faire un tour de manège, et ces parents ou grands-parents qui semblent tout aussi heureux.

 

Tout en contractant sa mâchoire, Louis serre les poings et essaie de ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas alors que Harry est avec lui. Harry, justement, tourne le regard vers lui. Ses sourcils se froncent, mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Louis avance et l’emmène entre les étales. Il y a des produits régionaux, de la nourriture fruits légumes sucreries en tout genres, des boissons, des gadgets pour les enfants, des jouets pour la plage. En passant, un vieil homme avec un chapeau sur la tête et une salopette terreuse leur propose de goûter une bonne fraise de sa propre récolte. Louis hésite, Harry en prend deux avec un sourire et le remercie poliment. Ils goûtent finalement à deux, elle est fraîche, sucrée et même un peu acidulée sur le bout de la langue. Harry demande à prendre une barquette que l’homme lui met précautionneusement dans un sachet en papier carton, le bouclé lui donne deux pièces en échange et le remercie encore d’un grand sourire. Poli et charismatique. En quittant le stand, Harry lui souffle qu’ils pourront se les partager en guise de dessert.

 

Ils voguent entre les étales pendant une bonne demi-heure, Harry a acheté une sucette à la violette pour Raphaël et Gemma et une au kiwi pour lui, Louis a refusé qu’il lui achète quoi que ce soit. Étrangement, il n’a pas eu une seule fois l’envie de s’enfuir en courant ou de rentrer pour se reposer ou être seul. Harry est assez compréhensif, quand il sent qu’il n’a pas envie de parler, il n’insiste pas et lui adresse simplement quelques regards et de petits sourires discrets. Enfin, Louis parvient tout de même à les remarquer. Alors qu’ils avancent au bout de la dernière allée, le bouclé lui propose ensuite qu’ils fassent un tour de chaises volantes.

 

– Euh… C’est pour les enfants.

– Quoi, tu as peur de ne pas être à la bonne taille ?

 

Après un rapide sourire amusé, Harry se dirige vers l’entrée pour faire la queue. Louis lève les yeux au ciel et réprime un sourire, avant de le suivre. Mais cette esquisse de changement d’expression n’échappe pas à l’attention de Harry qui se sent fier d’être parvenu à lui décrocher une autre réaction qu’un froncement de sourcil ou un marmonnement dans sa barbe. En regardant autour de lui, Louis se rend compte qu’ils ne sont pas les seuls personnes au dessus de quinze ans à attendre pour cette attraction, il se détend et soupire doucement.

 

Harry l’entraîne vers des chaises libres, même si un large choix s’offre à eux. Ils y prennent place, mettent la barrière de sécurité devant eux qui protège leur jambes et le bas de leur corps. Louis saisit instinctivement les chaînes en métal entre ses doigts tandis que les dernières chaises trouvent propriétaires. Il regarde ensuite le manège monter et ses pieds s’éloigner petit à petit du sol. Puis ils tournent, doucement. Lorsqu’il relève les yeux, la première chose qu’il voit sont les yeux de Harry autour de lui, puis sur lui et son sourire. Il ne sourit pas seulement avec ses lèvres, c’est son être entier qui s’illumine, ses fossettes se creusent et Louis se demande si elles ne sont pas infinies tellement son sourire est immense. C’est presque inhumain de sourire autant. Tout comme ça l’est d’être aussi beau et de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer.

 

Louis est tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Harry au dessus de la musique de l’attraction qui l’invite à regarder devant lui, il tend son grand bras tatoué et montre la mer qui s’étend un peu plus loin. Infinité de bleu. Louis admire ce paysage qui s’offre à son regard, les pieds dans le vide et la relative rapidité de l’attraction causant un vent léger dans ses cheveux et contre son visage.

 

Quand le manège prend fin, il est déçu parce qu’il aurait aimé rester là-haut toute sa vie. Il a l’impression de voler au dessus de la mer et c’est sincèrement la meilleure sensation au monde. Harry l’emmène ensuite s’installer à une terrasse d’une petite pizzeria, ils commandent une bière chacun et Louis s’allume une cigarette.

 

– Alors, ça va tu n’as pas eu trop peur ?

– Idiot.

– Tu as souris quand même.

 

Louis soupire et recrache sa fumée de nicotine en même temps, Harry remet ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et un sourire narquois habille maintenant le coin de sa bouche. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, le jeune vendeur joue avec sa cigarette allumée et regarde le serveur arriver avec un plateau où sont posés leurs bières et pizzas. Toujours accompagné de sa grande politesse, Harry le remercie et Louis lui accorde un bref hochement de tête suivi d’un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu’autre chose.

 

Ils mangent d’abord en silence, Harry pose parfois quelques questions mais ne cherche pas à creuser plus les sujets. Et Louis se sentirait presque bien en cet instant, le soleil tiède du soir caressant son dos à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt, sa nuque, les bruits autour de lui qui l’empêche de penser à un silence pesant et permanent, la pizza hawaïenne, la bière fraîche, sa cigarette, bientôt le coucher de soleil dont les rayons rosés et orangés se reflètent contre le visage bronzé et souriant de Harry. Ce serait presque magique, en effet. Mais Louis est parfaitement conscient que ce ne sont que quelques précieuses minutes de bonheur volés qui lui reviendront au visage dans une tornade de souffrances. Parce que ce n’est pas comme ça que fonctionne la vie, il l’a appris à son dépend, elle ne donne pas gratuitement des cadeaux sans rien n’attendre en retour. Elle n’a pas l’âme charitable et elle n’est jamais réellement allée de mains morte sur lui, au contraire elle semble s’acharner sur son sort. Mais il se dit aussi que ce soit être un peu le cas de chaque être humain sur cette planète et qu’au fond il n’a rien de si spécial pour qu’elle veuille le garder en vie. Alors il ne se bat plus, les armes il s’est résigné à les rendre depuis un long moment déjà.

 

Quelques mois auparavant, il se serait battu, sans relâche jusqu’à s’épuiser, jusqu’à en avoir mal aux os. Mais justement, aujourd’hui, il est bien trop fatigué et réduit à néant pour avoir le courage de se tenir droit face aux coups que lui assène la vie. C’est fini. Il la laisse gagner, avoir le dessus. Ce n’est, de toutes façons, pas le genre de combat où il pourrait avoir le dessus.

 

– Louis, tu m’écoutes… ?

 

Emmené hors de ses pensées, Louis cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et lève son regard de sa cigarette quasiment consumée entre ses doigts. Son assiette n’est pas aussi vide que celle de Harry, par contre son verre est presque terminé. Il relève ses yeux confus vers son voisin d’en face, dont les sourcils sont froncés, et se racle la gorge.

 

– Tu as l’air ailleurs, ça va ?

– Oui.

– Tu veux une autre bière ?

– Non, merci. On ne saura plus rentrer droit à vélo après, sinon.

 

Harry laisse échapper un léger rire en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté et finit par acquiescer. Ils finissent de manger leur pizza même si Louis les ingurgite plus pour faire plaisir au bouclé et ne pas attirer ses questions ou remarque, il laisse cependant deux ou trois parts car son ventre ne peut accueillir plus de nourriture. Sinon, il risque de tout faire sortir de son estomac ce soir.

 

Ils se lèvent, Louis cherche dans sa poche après un billet mais Harry est plus rapide et en dépose un sur la table, lui faisant signe de laisser l’addition pour lui. Et en voyant ce bout de papier, le jeune vendeur réalise que Agathe a eu raison dès le début, Harry voit cette sortie comme un rendez-vous. Ce geste fait monter une sensation de colère dans son ventre, son regard a revêtu une couleur bleu glacial. Il sent mal à l’aise d’un coup, utilisé, trahi et une boule lui étrangle presque la gorge quand il se met à parler :

 

– J’aimerais payer aussi Harry.

– Laisse, je t’invite c…

– Non, je veux payer ma part, interrompt Louis d’une voix ferme.

– Louis…

– Je ne veux pas que tu m’invites, ce n’était pas ça le but de notre balade, je croyais qu’on devait faire un tour sur la plage et tu m…

– Louis, tu me payeras quelque chose la prochaine fois !

 

A son tour, et sans hausser le ton pour autant, Harry s’impose et interrompt Louis dans sa phrase. L’air paniqué et blessé sur son visage s’adoucit et il passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de baisser la tête, maintenant honteux de s’être emporté ainsi.

 

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

 

Louis ne termine pas sa phrase, incapable de prononcer et continuer sa phrase. Mais Harry sait, il croit savoir, alors il hoche la tête lentement, prend son sac et affiche un léger sourire. Un peu plus crispé que les autres fois, mais il ne perd pas sa contenance.

 

– Allons-y. J’aimerais voir le coucher de soleil sur la plage.

 

En levant les yeux au ciel, il voit qu’effectivement le ciel s’assombrit doucement. Dans moins d’une heure, il aura laissé place à la nuit. Pourtant pas plus fraîche que le jour. Elle est plus supportable qu’une journée sous la chaleur croulante du soleil. Ils remontent à vélo, Louis repose ses mains délicates sur les hanches de Harry mais laisse sa tête et le haut de son corps droit. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il ne s’enivre pas de son odeur encore une fois, peut-être la dernière. Peut-être, oui, que Harry ne désirera plus le voir après cette soirée passée avec lui, qu’il l’a jugé trop étrange, trop changeant d’humeur, trop réservé. Louis ne peut pas le blâmer et il ne va pas non plus tenter de le retenir ou de le forcer à rester, lui donner des bonnes raisons. Parce que, tout simplement, il n’en a pas. Ce n’est pas l’envie qui lui manque, de lui dire de ne pas fuir, de rester, de s’excuser d’être aussi impoli et énervant, mais il ne peut pas laisser entendre que quelque chose soit possible entre eux.

 

Alors, Louis fait comme si cette soirée est la dernière qu’ils vont passer ensemble. Car ils ne savent pas ce qui peut advenir demain. Le monde pourrait être différent, leur routine pourrait changer. Rien n’est certain, c’est la seule chose dont Louis est sûr. Et avant, c’était précisément cela qui lui donnait envie de vivre intensément chaque seconde, l’adrénaline, le fait de ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Mais aujourd’hui, il redoute le tic tac ce l’horloge, le temps qui passe et ce que demain pourrait bien lui offrir comme nouvelle mauvaise surprise.

 

Ils reviennent à la plage. Harry attache son vélo à un poteau, ils sont plus près du magasin de Louis que tout à l’heure. Autour d’eux, il y a encore quelques personnes sur la plage. Après avoir cherché un coin tranquille, ils s’installent directement sur le sable, à quelques mètres de l’eau calme. Elle se laisse couler contre le sol, lascive et presque endormie. Harry s’amuse à tracer des formes inconnues dans le sable, Louis fixe la mer qui paraît d’un bleu nuit ou d’un noir clair sous la lumière couchante du jour. Il a envie de sortir une nouvelle cigarette, mais il a déjà assez fumé pour aujourd’hui, il essaie de se limiter à un certain nombre. Même si, honnêtement, cela ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

 

– Mon intention n’était pas de te blesser en t’emmenant là-bas, tu sais… Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit d’officiel. Je voulais simplement que tu t’amuses un peu, que tu te détendes et que je puisse te voir sourire. Et même si ce n’était pas le meilleur sourire que tu as pu m’offrir, parce que je suis certain que tu en as de plus beaux, je suis content d’avoir pu en voir un.

– Ce n’est pas contre toi, je ne souris pas souvent c’est tout.

– Je l’ai deviné, oui.

 

Un léger malaise s’installe, Louis joue avec le nœud de ses baskets, fixe les lents remous de la mer et Harry ne lève pas son regard du sable assombri. Autour d’eux, un peu éloigné, ils entendent des bribes de discussions, des voix étouffés, parfois des rires. L’un comme l’autre se sentent honteux de ne pas procurer à l’autre la même réaction. Une discussion qui ne tourne pas dans le vide, une phrase sans réponse, un rire, un véritable sourire.

 

– Mais merci pour ça. De me consacrer cet effort.

– Ça me fait plaisir.

– Non, Harry. Ça ne peut pas te faire plaisir de gâcher ton temps avec quelqu’un qui ne te répond pas, ou peu et qui est tout le temps grognon.

– Tu en vaux la peine.

– Tu te trompes si tu penses ça.

– Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais j’ai le sentiment que je fais quelque chose de bien.

– Moi je te le dis, tu perds ton temps.

– Ça, c’est à moi d’en juger.

 

Louis hausse les épaules, il ne peut pas s’opposer à cela. Et il a encore une fois la preuve que Harry n’est pas le genre de personne à démordre facilement et baisser les bras au premier obstacle. Et, quelques mois avant, il aurait plongé tête la première vers ce genre de garçon, parce que c’est irréfutable qu’il l’attire et qu’ils s’attirent tous les deux. Mais voilà, c’est une barrière, une limite qu’il ne peut pas se permettre de franchir.

 

Ils relèvent les yeux vers le jour qui se décline, le soleil s’étale sur l’horizon de la mer et semble s’y plonger pour un sommeil de plusieurs heures. Le temps d’une nuit, il doit laisser place à sa partenaire la lune, parce que ses rayons ne peuvent pas briller toute la journée, un autre doit prendre la relève. Le ciel se compose d’un fabuleux dégradé rose, violet et bleu. On dirait que toutes les couleurs se fondent les unes dans les autres pour n’en former qu’une seule. Une nuance unique, douce et protectrice.

 

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, le noir. Les étoiles qui brillent, hautes dans le ciel. Alors, Harry fouille dans son sac et sort les fraises. Louis lève les yeux au ciel, mais se laisse tenter pour en manger une ou deux, ou peut-être cinq.

 

Silence. Ils restent comme cela, sans rien ajouter. A admirer les étoiles. Puis Louis regarder l’heure sur son téléphone. Vingt et une heure quarante deux. Il soupire, se redresse doucement et tourne son visage vers Harry qui le regarde à présent. Ses yeux scintillent autant que les étoiles ou bien alors sont-elles toutes descendues se noyer dans ses pupilles.

 

– Je vais devoir y aller.

– Laisse moi te raccompagner jusqu’au quai.

 

Louis se retient de lui dire qu’il connaît le chemin car il ne sait pas si cette forme d’humour passerait avec lui. Alors, il se contente de se taire et opiner de la tête. Ils remontent, côte à côte, jusqu’au quai où est attaché le vélo de Louis. Ce sont maintenant des lampadaires dispersés et espacés le long de la plage qui font office d’éclairage. Même si la nuit est tombée, tout ne semble pas encore mort. Harry joue avec les clefs de son cadenas entre ses longs doigts, Louis laisse son regard voyager rapidement sur ses bras tatoués et ses boucles.

 

– Bon… Merci d’avoir accepté de me suivre.

– Merci pour… Tout.

– J’ai passé une bonne soirée.

– Tant mieux.

– Et… Et toi ?

 

Dans sa voix, Louis peut sentir une légère insécurité ou une inquiétude. Il ne sait pas trop comment appeler cela, mais il sait que Harry doute de lui. Il esquisse un sourire discret, à peine discernable mais qu ne passe pas inaperçu pour son voisin.

 

– La bière était bonne. Bonne nuit, Harry.

– Bonne nuit Louis.

 

Au contraire, le sourire amusé du bouclé est rayonnant et Louis pourrait presque croire que le jour se lève à nouveau au creux de ses fossettes. Puis avant qu’il n’ait le temps de tourner les talons, il sent et voit Harry se pencher vers lui et sa bouche dangereusement se rapprocher de son visage alors, même s’il fait largement une tête de plus, Louis recule d’un pas et pose une main sur son torse pour le retenir. Directement, Harry retrouve sa position droite et mordille sa lèvre, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

 

– Ne fais pas ça.

– Excuse moi, je voulais te faire la bise.

– Je ne fais pas la bise.

– D’accord, pardon.

 

Une fois que Louis a retiré sa main, dans un geste rapide, il hoche la tête, se tourne et part. Il essaie, en chemin vers son appartement, d’oublier en vain le visage déçu et froissé de Harry et toutes les petites lumières qui semblent d’un coup s’être éteintes dans ses yeux.

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

 

– Et tu l’as repoussé ?!

– Oui.

– Ma parole Tomlinson je ne sais pas quelles sont tes techniques de drague mais je crois que tu as besoin d’une grande mise au point.

– Pas besoin de techniques de drague étant donné que je ne compte pas en faire usage.

– Mais il te plaît non ?

– Agathe, je peux travailler un jour ou non ?

– On ne répond pas à une question par une autre !

 

Louis soupire et contourne son ami pour aller disposer les articles sur les portiques dehors. Déjà hier, alors qu’il ouvrait à peine la porte d’entrée, son amie voulait déjà savoir ce qu’il s’était passé. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu’il était fatigué et qu’il voulait aller dormir, ce qu’il a fait sans attendre. Mais aujourd’hui, il est bombardé de questions.

 

– Écoute Agathe, on a bu une bière, on a mangé une pizza, on s’est baladé sur la plage, il a voulu voir le coucher de soleil, point final. Rien à ajouter.

– Tu as oublié de dire qu’il a voulu t’embrasser, c’est important.

– Me faire la bise, ce qui est différent.

– Dans tous les cas, il voulait quelque chose de plus, un petit geste.

– Bah tant mieux pour lui, mais pas moi.

– Louis, tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu veux, mais je sais que toi aussi tu as envie d’aller plus loin.

– Agathe, tu ne vis pas dans ma tête, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux ou ce que je ressens.

– Non, c’est vrai. Mais je voudrais juste que tu sois heureux.

– A quoi ça va me servir de l’être ?

 

Avant que Agathe ne puisse répondre, un client arrive et leur discussion prend fin. Parce que elle a sentie tout la tristesse mêlée à la colère dans la voix et le regard de Louis avant qu’il ne s’occupe de son travail.

Et c’est ainsi quasiment tout le reste de la journée, ils s’adressent peu la parole, ils se concentrent sur leur travail et lorsqu’ils entament une conversation, Louis évite le sujet Harry. Et Agathe a compris rapidement qu’elle n’obtiendrait pas non plus de réponse de sa part ni de détails de cette soirée, elle songe un moment à demander directement le dérouler au bouclé mais ce serait une intrusion dans la vie privée de son ami et il aurait du mal à lui pardonner cet affront. Alors, elle attend qu’il fasse le premier pas pour venir aborder le sujet, quand il se sentira prêt à le faire.

 

Harry est arrivé à la plage aujourd’hui avec ses amis, comme d’habitude, il a fait un petit signe de la main à Louis qui lui a répondu d’un léger hochement de tête. Mais il ne vient pas le voir ni lui parler. Même l’eau ne l’attire pas alors que tout ses amis partent se baigner et se rafraîchir face à cette chaleur écrasante. Ce matin Louis a simplement revêtu un débardeur noir et se sent tout à fait à l’aise pour travailler. Finalement, ce n’est qu’à la fin de l’après-midi vers dix sept heures que le bouclé se décide à venir le voir, il entre dans le magasin et s’approche du comptoir où Louis tend un sac en plastique à une cliente et la remercie d’avoir choisi leur magasin. Quand son regard azur tombe sur Harry, il aborde un visage sérieux et Agathe lève les yeux au ciel face à son comportement. Harry ne l’a pas vu, il se pense seul avec le jeune vendeur et lui dit alors avec un sourire :

 

– Bonjour.

– Salut.

– Ça te dirait une glace ? Avec la chaleur qu’il fait…

– Je n’aime pas ça.

– Oh, d’accord.

 

Sa voix rocailleuse se fait basse et discrète, il semble complètement déçu, son sourire s’éteind. C’est vrai, Louis a toujours détesté les glaces. Il trouve ça trop lourd, trop crémeux et trop froid pour ses dents. Il tourne son regard vers son amie qui, de sa place près de la réserve, pousse un soupire et lui fait un signe de tête pour lui dire de répondre quelque chose. En y repensant, il se rend compte que son ton a été pour le moins glacial et dur. Peut-être qu’il ne veut pas et ne peut pas se rapprocher de lui, mais il peut au moins essayer de ne pas le blesser totalement et écraser son coeur. Si la situation serait inversée, il n’aurait pas du tout aimé qu’on le traite ainsi. Alors, il repose son regard sur Harry, dont la tête est encore légèrement baissée, et ajoute :

 

– Mais j’aime bien les gaufres. On peut aller se manger quelque chose, si tu veux ?

 

Le visage du bouclé se relève et s’illumine d’un sourire à en rendre jaloux le soleil, sans parler de ses yeux où des milliers d’étoiles se sont mit à briller. Et dire qu’hier il les avait vu mourir dans ses pupilles lorsqu’il l’a repoussé. Sa petite tête bouclée opine doucement tandis qu’il murmure que ça lui ferait très plaisir et Louis descend de son tabouret pour faire le tour du comptoir.

 

– Je préviens Agathe et je te rejoins.

 

Harry l’attend donc devant les vitrines du magasin, à l’ombre, et Louis va rejoindre son ami derrière une étagère. Elle lui adresse un sourire victorieux et presque aussi éblouissant que celui du bouclé, le jeune vendeur sait ce qui se cache derrière le retroussement de ses lèvres et lève les yeux au ciel. Il lui marmonne de ne rien dire de plus et prend son porte monnaie sur la table de la réserve. Son amie lui dit de ne pas s’en faire, qu’elle peut gérer seule les clients et qu’il peut surtout prendre tout son temps. Après avoir émit un énième grognement, Louis rejoint le jeune homme de la plage dehors. Quand ils passent devant les amis de Harry, il se sent un peu mal à l’aise de sentir tout ces regards curieux sur lui. Mais Harry n’a pas l’air d’y porter une quelconque attention, ils remontent tout les deux le quai pour se rendre au petit bar de snacks qui sert différentes friandises, viennoiseries, collations. Ils s’installent à la terrasse, face à la mer, à l’ombre d’un parasol. Caché derrière le menu, Louis examine les différents choix qui lui sont offerts. Ses lunettes posées sur son nez, Harry le regarde et se pince les lèvres, ayant encore du mal à croire que Louis ait accepté de venir si facilement.

 

Une fois que le serveur prend leur commande, Louis n’a plus aucun prétexte pour se cacher et s’occuper avec autre chose. Cela ne l’empêche pas de s’allumer une cigarette et de remettre en place sa casquette sur sa tête. A l’ombre, la chaleur semble un peu moins insupportable, mais l’atmosphère est encore étouffante. Ils ne parlent pas jusqu’à ce que leur commande arrive à table. Pourtant, Harry aimerait parler, peut-être un peu d’hier, mais il souhaiterait entendre sa voix rien qu’un petit peu. Pour se dire que Louis ne l’a pas suivi sous contraintes ou par pitié. Le serveur dépose l’assiette avec la crêpe à la confiture de fruits rouges devant Louis et la coupe de glace à la violette devant Harry.

 

– Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry ?

 

Finit par demander Louis quand ils ont presque mangé la moitié de leur commande, en silence, dans une ambiance de malaise et timidité. Le bouclé pose sa cuillère, passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et fronce les sourcils.

 

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Pourquoi tu t’accroches à moi ? Pourquoi tu restes ?

– Je te l’ai déjà dis.

– Oui, mais je ne comprends pas… Je fais absolument pour te repousser, te dégoûter de moi et tu continues de revenir me voir. Avec ce qui s’est passé hier… N’importe qui aurait baissé les bras.

– A moins que tu me dises que tu as déjà quelqu’un dans ta vie, sinon je ne compte pas abandonner.

 

Louis ne répond pas, il tire sur sa cigarette et pour une fois n’a pas peur de fixer le visage de Harry et ce qu’il imagine être ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. De son côté, le bouclé prend son absence de réponse comme une affirmation de son célibat et un léger sourire se dessine sur le coin de sa bouche. Rien n’est gagné, il le sait, mais c’est déjà un petit pas en avant. Peut-être qu’au final, Louis n’est pas aussi dur qu’il le laisse paraître. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il lui même proposé qu’il prenne un morceau ensemble ? Au fond de lui, il ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir un minimum d’espoir. L’espoir que le jeune vendeur ne lui fermera pas toutes ses barrières et qu’il lui laissera un accès à sa lumière.

 

En attendant, Louis aimerait savoir, comprendre ses motivations. N’importe quel être humain décent aurait abandonné à le conquérir depuis longtemps, mais Harry n’est pas prêt de lâcher sa prise, et même à la resserrer plus fort encore. Et Louis a de la peine, parce qu’il sait que dans tous les cas, peu importe ce que leur réserve l’avenir, peu importe où ils seront dans deux semaines, Harry souffrira. Avec ou sans lui, qu’il le repousse encore plus loin ou non. Il souffrira d’être avec lui ou d’être sans lui. Donc, quelque soit l’issu de leur future, ou non, relation ce ne sera qu’un échec. C’est pourquoi précisément, à cet instant, il se dit tant pis et se jette dans la fosse aux lions. Après tout, ce n’est que le temps d’un été.

 

– Imaginons que je te laisse m’embrasser, et ensuite ?

– Ensuite ? Je t’embrasserais encore, si tu le veux bien.

 

Sa réaction le surprend lui-même. Contre toute attente et tout contrôle, Louis se met à rire. Un son clair et cristallin, empli de candeur et de réalité. Ce n’est pas forcé, ça ne sonne pas faux. Certes, c’est quelque chose de léger et discret, mais Harry ne laisse pas se moment lui échapper. Il l’attrape, il le coince dans ses pupilles, dans sa poitrine pour laisser cet instant y gésir et réchauffer le creux de son coeur. Depuis des jours qu’il souhaite voir un vrai sourire sur le visage de Louis, il ne s’attend pas à déclencher son rire et l’entendre être bercé par le vent lent et chaud de l’été jusqu’à ses oreilles. Là, Harry se croit réellement dans un autre monde. Un monde où Louis serait heureux, souriant et l’aimerait en retour. Mais au fond, ce monde n’est peut-être pas si loin… Il en est convaincu.

 

Louis écrase les mégots de sa cigarette dans son cendrier, son rire se transformant en un sourire mesuré sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il secoue lentement la tête. Ses yeux se plissent doucement, un rayon de soleil éclaire quelques boucles de Harry et un bout de son bras nu. Maintenant, il a envie de le voir sourire à son tour et ne plus se retrouver à chaque fois devant son air déçu et triste. Il a envie de retrouver le Harry souriant, riant et amusé sur la plage, celui qui se baigne comme si c’est la dernière fois et joue au handball même si ses amis sont plus forts que lui, celui dont l’étincelle de la vie ne quitte jamais ses yeux.

 

– Tu es sacrément spécial toi aussi.

 

C’est tout ce que Louis finit par trouver à dire. Mais ça a l’effet attendu. Harry ne parvient pas à retenir son sourire et il baisse son visage vers sa glace tandis que ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée. Louis repense aux paroles de Agathe « _Il ne reviendra peut-être pas demain… Vois la réalité en face, il est vraiment beau, tu ne dois pas être le seul à baver dessus. Alors, tu devrais te dépêcher d’aller lui parler avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne lui mette le grappin dessus._  » et il se dit qu’on ne doit pas laisser filer entre ses doigts un homme comme Harry. Que peut-être demain, il en aura assez de s’accrocher pour n’avoir aucun résultat et qu’il abandonnera pour trouver les bras de quelqu’un d’autre qui voudra bien de lui. Alors, même si son avis n’a pas changé, même s’il ne veut rien tenter, même s’il ne veut pas s’engager dans une quelconque relation avec lui, et que rien ne dépassera le stade de l’amitié, il peut au moins essayer de ne pas en faire son ennemi.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_3._

 

 

Et ils passent plusieurs jours ainsi. A sortir à deux, à manger ensemble parfois, à regarder le coucher de soleil en discutant ou en silence. Pendant que Louis fume, Harry raconte sa journée, des anecdotes sur lui. Et Louis le regarde briller de beauté, dans ses différentes couleurs de chemise toujours ouvertes de façon indécente où sa peau bronzée et tatouée est laissée à vue d’oeil et il ressent parfois l’envie d’y passer le bout de ses doigts où de goût la saveur de sa peau à l’aide de ses lèvres. Seulement, il se réfrène et se contient car ce n’est sûrement pas le genre de geste à faire envers une personne face à laquelle il veut rester raisonnable et impose des barrières. Ce serait totalement idiot de les franchir lui-même. Alors, il se contente de le dévorer des yeux – quand Harry ne le regarde pas bien sûr – ses lèvres rosées, ses iris brillants qui semblent vouloir englober le monde entier, ses mains qui bougent sans arrêt quand il parle, ses fossettes aux coins de sa bouche et Louis ne sait pas comment il fait pour se retenir de tendre sa main et venir la toucher. L’embrasser.

 

Parfois Louis sourit et rit. Comme cette fois où Harry lui a montré des photos de lui datant de cet hiver avec des cheveux longs et Louis s’est dit en voyant ces différents clichés défiler sous ses yeux que jamais il ne rencontrerait un homme possédant une beauté aussi unique et éblouissante.

 

– Tu veux faire du jet-ski aujourd’hui ?

 

La question s’échappe des lèvres de Louis avant même qu’il ne réfléchisse, Harry tourne son visage vers le sien avec un grand sourire et hoche la tête. On pourrait presque le prendre pour un enfant. Louis profite que ce soit sa journée de repos demain pour passer sa fin d’après-midi avec lui, il l’emmène alors vers le stand en bord de plage pour se préparer. Étant donné qu’il connaît le propriétaire, celui-ci lui laisse accès au matériel sans problème et leur donne les consignes de sécurité ainsi que les clefs pour démarrer et conduire les jet déjà dans l’eau.

 

Ils se déshabillent tous les deux afin de rester en short de bain et Louis sait parfaitement que la raison principale de cette idée est de pouvoir regarder une nouvelle fois Harry en tenue de plage. Le bouclé semble tout à fait impatient et met sa casquette en arrière sur ses boucles, son corps au ton doré est encore plus brillant sous le soleil et contraste avec les deux chaînes en argent autour de son cou. Après avoir revêtu leur gilet de sauvetage, ils vont tous les deux vers le sel jet-ski qui se trouve dans l’eau et les attend. Sans attendre, Harry grimpe dessus et relève les yeux vers Louis en souriant.

 

– Tu en as déjà fait ?

– J’habite ici depuis plus de quatre ans, bien sûr que j’en ai fais.

– Dans ce cas, je te laisse conduire.

 

C’est donc Louis qui se place à l’avant et, comme sur le vélo mais aux rôles inversés, Harry passe ses bras autour de ses hanches et les nouent au niveau de son ventre. Louis sent son souffle contre sa nuque, réveiller des frissons partout dans son corps mais essaie de ne pas penser à l’effet que sa peau chaude contre la sienne engendre chez lui. A la place, il démarre le moteur et commence à naviguer en douceur. Mais, il accélère rapidement le rythme car ce n’est pas une balade en bateau de croisière, ça doit procurer une sorte d’adrénaline. Le jet-ski prend quelques virages, fait souffler le vent tiède dans leurs cheveux et il sent la prise de Harry se faire plus ferme autour de lui, sans que ce ne soit désagréable non plus. Au contraire.

 

Bientôt, c’est son rire qu’il entend à ses oreilles et malicieusement Louis se dit qu’un tour en jet-ski sans être mouillé n’est pas réellement un tour en jet-ski. Alors, il prend un tournant assez rapide, en accélérant et ce mouvement soudain projette Harry dans l’eau. Le jeune vendeur se met à rire silencieusement et se mord la lèvre, alors que le bouclé remonte à la surface, les cheveux raides à présent. Il semble autant amusé que lui même s’il essaie d’aborder une moue qui se veut boudeuse. Doucement, il nage jusqu’au bateau resté sur place dont le moteur rugit et tend son bras.

 

– Un peu d’aide serait trop demandée ?

 

Toujours avec un air d’amusement léger sur son visage, Louis tend sa main pour attraper celle de Harry, mais celui-ci tire sur sa main et il se retrouve dans l’eau avec lui quelques secondes plus tard. A son tour, mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Après s’être frotté les yeux, ils se regardent et se mettent à rire tous les deux, s’éclaboussent et se taquinent comme le feraient des enfants ou des amis ou… Louis ne préfère pas penser à la fin de cette phrase, il profite du moment où Harry fait semblant de le couler et pendant lequel ses mains peuvent s’accrocher à la peau glissante et humide de ses épaules. Elle est aussi lisse qu’un nid de plume et il aurait aimé la toucher encore un peu, mais tandis qu’ils se calment, il se recule dans l’eau de quelques centimètres et utilise ses bras pour se stabiliser là où ils n’ont pas pied.

 

Son regard se pose quelques secondes sur le torse de Harry où les gouttes tombent de ses cheveux. Les quelques tatouages, sa poitrine qui lève et descend sous le rythme de sa respiration. Puis il secoue la tête et cherche le bateau du regard, maintenant à quelques brasses d’eux.

 

– On devrait remonter dessus, avant qu’il ne s’en aille à l’autre bout de la mer.

 

Harry hoche la tête et le suit à la nage, il tient ensuite le jet dont le moteur tourne encore afin de le stabiliser pour que Louis monte dessus. C’est ensuite à son tour de lui tendre sa main, en lui précisant de ne pas le jeter à l’eau cette fois, ce qui fait sourire le bouclé. Il s’assoit à son tour et son corps, légèrement froid dû au contact de l’eau et encore mouillé, se colle au sien. S’il les gilets ne seraient pas là pour les séparer, son ventre aurait déjà touché directement le dos courbé de Louis.

 

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils font encore quelques tours et reviennent ensuite au bord. Les pieds dans le sable, Louis remet les clefs du moteur à son ami-collègues et prend ses vêtements en main. Comme leurs corps sont encor trempés, ils s’installent sur un rocher sec à l’abri des vagues et observent les remous de la mer. Le jeune vendeur fouille dans la poche de son pantacourt et sort une cigarette et un briquet. Harry le laisse fumer en silence, parce qu’il sait qu’il préfère cela. C’est seulement lorsqu’il écrase son mégot qu’il se met à prendre la parole, les paupières closes et bercé par le bruit de l’océan.

 

– J’aimerai rester ici indéfiniment, c’est tellement calme.

– C’est le paradis.

– Ça va me manquer quand je partirais.

 

Et la dure réalité frappe douloureusement et violemment les deux garçons au visage. Dans neuf jours, Harry s’en va. Dans neuf jours il n’y aura plus rien de tout ça. Dans neuf jours, ils n’auront plus que les souvenirs pour combler le trou. Dans neuf jours, Louis sera seul à observer la plage et se balader le long de l’eau. Agathe ne fait pas souvent cela avec lui, elle reste le soir à l’appartement pour appeler sa famille et elle sait que Louis aime ses moments de solitude. Mais là, c’est la réalité dure et brutale qui le prend à la gorge et il sait que derrière ce « ça va me manquer » se cache un « tu vas me manquer » et ça l’empoigne, ça le bouscule, ça le ravage parce qu’il s’est promis de ne précisément pas ressentir ça. L’envie que rien ne prenne fin, que cet été soit éternel. Le temps qui passe est assassin, ce n’est pas nouveau, mais ça le prend si fortement à la gorge qu’il en a du mal à respirer.

 

C’est justement pour cela qu’il ne veut pas et ne peut pas s’attacher, pour ne pas ressentir l’envie de ne pas laisser Harry partir, pour ne pas avoir le sentiment d’être abandonné, vide, à la dérive. Son coeur bat anormalement vite et il se redresse d’un coup, descend du rocher et enfile ses vêtements. Le bouclé le regarde faire, lui sa poitrine se serre car il vient de le faire fuir. Mais il ne peut pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Ils ne peuvent pas se quitter sur des non-dits et des mots laissés en suspends, en attente du vent pour les colporter. Alors, il se met debout aussi, revêt sa chemise et son jean puis attrape le bras de Louis avant qu’il ne puisse s’enfuir. Il ne le regarde pas, ses yeux bleus sont tournés vers l’océan. La mer salvatrice qui l’appelle, et lui dit moi aussi mes larmes sont salées mais ce n’est pas grave j’apprends à vivre avec ce n’est pas un fardeau.

 

– Je ne peux pas te laisser partir en ayant des regrets de ne pas avoir essayé.

– Harry…

– Et je déteste te faire fuir, mais je ne peux pas laisser chaque nouveau jour nous couler entre les doigts, continue le bouclé.

– Je t’en prie…

– Louis, laisse moi t’embrasser s’il te plaît…

 

La mâchoire de Louis se contracte et il serre les poings. Tout sauf ça, il s’est retenu ce n’est pas pour craquer et détruire les barrières maintenant. Et la voix de Harry est brisée comme un bateau qui vient de faire naufrage dans une tempête, échoué contre un rocher. Les larmes, la tristesse et le désespoir se font sentir dans sa voix et Louis a envie de plonger la tête la première dans la mer et ne plus jamais en sortir. S’y noyer, y disparaître, ne plus jamais souffrir et faire souffrir. Sa propre douleur, il peut la gérer, la contrôler ou du moins la supporter, mais celle des autres… Il déteste en être le fautif, le déclencheur. Et là, c’est exactement ce qui se passe avec Harry.

 

– Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lances Harry.

– Mais je ne comprends pas, tu… Je t’attire aussi non ?

 

En réalité, Harry est totalement perdu dans cette situation. Il ne sait jamais comment approcher ou aborder Louis et au fond il ne connaît pas grand-chose sur sa vie alors que lui a passé de longues heures à dévoiler des bouts de la sienne. Mais ce qu’il ressent à ses côtés, c’est… totalement naturel. Comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années et pourtant ils sont presque encore des inconnus l’un pour l’autre. Louis est un être entièrement contradictoire, qui semble ne jamais cessé de le repousser mais n’ose jamais lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux de partir. A chaque fois qu’il en a eu l’occasion, il n’a jamais dit directement au bouclé qu’il voulait le voir disparaître de sa vie, qu’il souhaitait que leur sortie le soir sur la plage prenne fin maintenant. Il reste silencieux, renfermé, discret, mais n’émet jamais une seule objection. Et Harry a simplement l’impression de jouer à suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis. Il ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser, quelle parole prononcer et c’est un sentiment très frustrant.

 

Et Louis soupire parce que c’est évident, ce n’est plus un secret, autant pour lui que pour Harry. Ils s’attirent mutuellement, il y a toujours cette sorte de tension palpable dans l’air mais qu’il se force à repousser. Harry est un homme tout à fait charmant, charismatique et lumineux, en plus d’être intelligent et cultivé, parfois drôle aussi, et Louis sait qu’il perd inévitablement une personne qu’il n’aura plus jamais l’occasion de revoir. Une rencontre dans ce genre ne se produit qu’une fois. Sauf que pour lui, elle ne se produira jamais. Ou du moins, elle ne pourra aboutir à rien.

 

– Oui…

– Alors pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes les choses aussi compliquées ?

 

Parce que c’est comme ça. Parce que Harry va finir par partir, par disparaître et ne plus laisser derrière lui que des souvenirs qui petit à petit s’effaceront et retourneront se mêler à la poussière et au sable. Parce que Louis ne peut pas s’autoriser à aimer, il ne peut pas faire cette erreur, il ne peut pas leur infliger cela à tous les deux. Ce serait déjà trop lourd et dur à supporter pour un seul coeur. Parce que parfois la vie est cruelle et ne tourne pas toujours en notre faveur.

 

Lorsque Louis relève la tête, sa poitrine se serre, il voit les yeux humides de Harry et son regard tourné vers la mer. Ses traits sont tendus et Louis ne s’est jamais senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie. C’est inévitable comme situation, ils auraient dû y passer un jour ou l’autre, maintenant ou à l’heure du départ. Mais les choses sont préférables ainsi. Louis préfère qu’il soit blessé de cette manière plutôt que d’une autre, il préfère que Harry le déteste pour cette raison que de le rendre triste et malheureux tout le restant de sa vie.

 

– Je ne suis pas quelqu’un pour toi, Harry.

– Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

– Parce que je me connais mieux que personne.

 

Incapable de répondre à cette phrase, ce n’est plus qu’un soupire qui s’échappe des lèvres de Harry. Son regard, naguère si certain et emprunt d’assurance, a perdu tout son éclat et ne fait plus que fuir celui de son voisin à présent. Mais Louis sait qu’il ne pourrait y lire que de la douleur, de la colère peut-être aussi, et de la frustration. Et il aimerait lui dire qu’il est désolé, désolé de lui infliger tout ça, que lui aussi voudrait que ce soit possible, mais il en est incapable. A la place, il parle avec ses gestes. Délicatement, il glisse ses doigts contre la joue de Harry qui se laisse totalement aller contre son toucher. Sa peau est douce, lisse et quelques boucles soyeuses viennent caresser le dos de sa main dans le mouvement.

 

– C’est pour ton bien.

– Mon bien, c’est toi Louis.

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

– Moi aussi je me connais mieux que personne, tu sais. J’aurais tellement aimé que les choses soient différentes… Je ne sais pas si j’ai fais quelque chose de travers ou…

– Ce n’est pas toi le problème.

– Peut-être que si... Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter de penser à toi, depuis le jour où je t’ai vu me regarder.

– Alors tu devrais arrêter avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

– Trop tard pour quoi ?

 

A peine Harry a-t-il terminé sa phrase interrogative que Louis rapproche leurs visages, fixe ses yeux l’espace de quelques secondes comme pour avoir une certitude, et pose finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il essaie de ne plus penser à rien, de ne faire taire les voix qui lui disent de mettre fin à ce baiser et celles qui lui demandent de continuer. Tout est réduit au silence. Il profite juste de la mélodie que produisent les vagues sur le sable et des mains de Harry qui viennent saisir ses hanches pour rapprocher leurs corps. Ses doigts glissent lentement dans ses boucles, à l’arrière de sa tête. Leurs bouches se cherchent un peu plus et il sait qu’il n’y a plus de marche arrière. Ça, il ne peut plus l’effacer. Alors tant pis, il vivra avec sur la conscience. Et s’il ne peut pas donner à Harry la relation qu’il attend, il peut au moins essayer de lui offrir un baiser dont il se souviendra éternellement. Louis n’a jamais ressenti autant de choses, n’a jamais autant aimé se faire embrasser. Toutes ces sensations positives, même si elles finiront pas se retourner contre lui et le ronger, le détruire, il les prend une par une et les amène près de son coeur. Pour ne jamais les oublier. Pour ne jamais oublier que, à cet instant, Harry lui a montré le goût que peuvent avoir le bonheur et l’amour.

 

Quand leurs langues se touchent, timidement, Harry a l’impression que ce sont les vagues elles-mêmes qui sont en train de le dévorer de l’intérieur. Et il ne sait pas s’il trouve cela douloureusement agréable ou agréablement douloureux. Dans les deux cas, c’est un bien qui lui cause du mal. Pourtant, lèvres contre lèvres, il a enfin un accès direct à Louis. Il a l’impression de pouvoir le comprendre, saisir une petite partie de lui. Mais ce moment est bien trop court, ils sont obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle et Harry vient directement enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Louis, ses doigts fermement accroché à son tee-shirt léger et leurs corps collés à un tel point qu’ils ne pourraient plus ne faire qu’un. Louis reprend lentement son souffle, ses esprits, caresse d’une manière discrète ses cheveux bouclés.

 

– Il n’y aura pas d’autres baisers.

– Je sais Louis, je sais…

 

Et ça leur brise tous les deux quelque chose à l’intérieur, au niveau de la poitrine. Puis ils ne disent plus rien. Ils se content de s’accrocher fort l’un à l’autre pour ne pas oublier, pour s’imprégner, pour continuer d’exister dans le souvenir de l’autre. C’est Louis qui, au bout de quelques longues minutes à s’enlacer sur la plage, se recule et lâche les boucles de Harry. Et tout autre contact avec lui est rompu. Maintenant ou jamais. Il l’a fait, il l’a embrassé, il a laissé ses barrières tomber un instant, mais il ne dois plus se retourner, il doit continuer à suivre son chemin. Ne pas baisser les bras. Avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps, ses doigts frôlent la joue de Harry en laissant contre sa peau la délicate caresse d’une plume.

 

La seule chose qu’il peut lire dans ses yeux à présent n’est que tristesse, la couleur verte y semble morte, éteinte. Et à nouveau, Louis sait que c’est uniquement de sa faute. Peut-être qu’il devrait s’éloigner pour de bon afin de ne plus voir devant lui la vie mourir dans le regard de Harry. Peut-être qu’il devrait s’éloigner pour de bon afin de ne plus leur donner de faux espoirs. Peut-être qu’il devrait s’éloigner afin de leur éviter à tous les deux d’avoir le coeur totalement brisé.

 

Ce baiser est signe d’un au revoir, un adieu silencieux qu’ils n’osent pas prononcer ou s’avouer. Malgré ses efforts, Louis ne parvient pas à se détacher entièrement de Harry, l’attraction irrévocable de l’attirance le ramène continuellement vers lui. Il ne peut pas le nier, Harry est vraiment un être unique mais il ne peut pas succomber, il ne peut pas se laisser entraîner par la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répète de se jeter dans ses bras, sur son corps et de lui faire l’amour maintenant, là, sur le sable encore chaud. Il a besoin de s’éloigner, prendre ses distances. Avant de craquer encore.

 

– Je vais devoir y aller.

 

Harry hoche la tête, simplement, il comprend. Il a compris. Depuis le début. Que Louis essaie de mettre des barrières, de l’empêcher d’approcher. Au départ, il croyait que c’était un jeu, pour se tourner autour et mieux se mêler l’un à l’autre ensuite. Sauf que, il n’a jamais été question d’un quelconque jeu de séduction. Pourtant, Harry sait que Louis le veut, Harry sait qu’il lui plaît, que tout ce qu’il peut ressentir est réciproque. C’est pour cette raison qu’il continue, qu’il cherche à obtenir le moindre petit sourire. Et quand il pense l’avoir finalement gagné avec ce baiser, Louis lui coule à nouveau entre les doigts, c’est comme essayer d’attraper de l’eau ou de la fumée avec les mains. Il ne peut rien saisir de concret. Et cet homme qui l’attire déraisonnablement ne cesse de lui échapper. Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre, si ce n’est attendre.

 

– Bonne soirée, alors.

– Toi aussi.

 

Un nouveau hochement de tête. Louis n’ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, il scanne l’océan, fait demi-tour et s’en va. La mâchoire serrée, une boule désagréable en travers de la gorge, il s’éloigne sans se retourner. Et lorsqu’il passe sa langue contre ses lèvres, il peut encore sentir le goût du sel et de la menthe. Le goût que Harry a laissé sur lui.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

Louis passe trois jours chez ses parents. En compagnie de ses sœurs. Ça lui permet de penser à autre chose. Autre chose que Harry. Autre chose que ses lèvres, sa peau bronzée, sa voix lente et rocailleuse. Il a prévenu Agathe qu’il ne viendrait pas travailler du Lundi. Elle s’est contenté de soupirer. De son côté, sa mère devine bien que quelque chose ne va pas, que ce n’est pas simplement la raison habituelle. Il est distrait, grognon, tête ailleurs, continuellement dans ses pensées et sort de la maison uniquement pour fumer.

 

Elle essaie de lui parler, d’avoir un petit moment avec lui, mais il soit constamment avec ses petites sœurs à prendre des nouvelles ou jour avec elle, soit enfermé dans sa chambre à lire ou dormir. En tant que mère attentive, elle sait que son fils a besoin de sommeil, de repos, de tranquillité, de son indépendance, mais elle sait aussi qu’il a besoin d’être heureux et doit retrouver ce sourire rayonnant qui, il y a peu de temps encore, animait son visage. Un visage maintenant cerné par la fatigue, fermé et distant.

 

Alors, elle se dit que ce matin est le bon moment pour parler. Les filles dorment encore, Louis est dans la cuisine en train de préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle pose son magazine sur la table basse du salon, se lève et le rejoint dans l’espace pour cuisiner. Il se tient debout, encore en pyjama, son jogging et un vieux tee-shirt gris délavé, devant l’eau qui bout dans la casserole. Son regard fixe un point vide jusqu’à ce que la voix de sa mère le ramène sur terre.

 

– Lou, mon coeur, je crois que ton eau est assez chaude non ?

– Ah euh.. oui oui… Tu sais que j’aime mon thé bouillant.

 

Tout en lâchant un léger rire, qui sonne affreusement faux, il arrête le feu et verse l’eau dans sa tasse. Il y laisse tremper deux sachets de thé et s’assoit sur le tabouret du bar le temps de l’infusion. Sa mère s’installe à côté de lui et glisse une main contre sa joue.

 

– Tu es sûr que ça va Louis ?

– Tu connais déjà la réponse.

– Oui.. elle soupire d’un air triste, mais je veux dire, tu sembles encore plus ailleurs que d’habitude.

– Ça passera. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on peut soigner.

– Tu peux m’en parler, tu sais ?

– Maman, tu me le dis à chaque fois, je finis par le savoir.

– Je ne veux juste pas que tu restes enfermé dans ton silence. Tu as l’air vraiment bizarre depuis que tu es arrivé.

 

Louis lâche un soupir et joue avec la ficelle de son sachet de thé. La saveur à la fois douce et corsée de ce thé noir lui caresse les narines. Ils restent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire jusqu’à ce qu’il retire les sachets, verse une lichette de lait et une cuillère de sucre. D’une main, il porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et souffle sur le liquide brûlant avant d’en prendre une petite gorgée. Sa mère est toujours là pour lui, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, et même s’il sait que c’est normalement le rôle d’une maman d’être là pour ses enfants, il ne pourra jamais assez la remercier pour l’énorme soutient qu’elle lui donne sans arrêt.

 

Quand il pleure, c’est toujours elle qui est là pour le prendre dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux et lui dire qu’il est normal de se sentir triste. Quand il a peur, c’est elle qui le rassure, qui lui offre une protection. Quand il est en colère, au plus bas, quand tout s’écroule, c’est encore elle qui essaie de le faire sourire. Et même si ça ne fonctionne pas toujours, Louis lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant car sa mère dévoue toute sa vie à se battre pour rendre celle de son fils meilleure. Il ne compte plus le nombre de sacrifices qu’elle a dû faire pour venir le voir en catastrophe, tout annuler pour s’occuper de Louis quand rien ne va. Ce qui est devenu assez récent ces derniers mois.

 

En définitive, Louis a toujours tout dit à sa mère, il n’y a jamais réellement eu de secret entre eux. Et elle ne l’a jamais non plus forcé à avouer quoi que ce soit. Tout est toujours naturel. Puis, il sait aussi que cette distance qu’il commence à construire avec tout le monde inquiète ses proches, sa mère plus encore. Il ne peut pas l’éloigner. Sa famille, Agathe, eux seront toujours là. Une vie de complète solitude n’est pas possible. Et il n’en veut pas non plus. Mais il souhaite simplement limiter les souffrances et les larmes et la douleur qu’il va indéniablement causer. Nerveusement, il joue avec sa cuillère tandis que sa mère observe ses traits fatigués et ses cheveux en bataille qui partent un peu dans tous les sens.

 

– Il y a ce garçon qui me plaît…

– Oh Louis.

 

Sa mère intervient directement, le coupant dans son élan, avec un sourire et il lève les yeux au ciel en poussant un premier soupire. Le fait qu’il soit attiré par les hommes n’a jamais été un secret pour sa mère, sa famille même, il l’assume complètement, le problème n’est pas là. Dès que sa génitrice le voit proche d’un autre garçon de son âge ou qu’il commence à en parler, elle s’extasie comme s’il cherchait à trouver le Saint-Graal. Seulement, Louis ne cherche pas quelque chose de sérieux, à développer une nouvelle relation ou construire un couple. Il ne veut rien entreprendre qui s’effondrerait d’ici peu de temps. Il ne veut pas souffrir et faire souffrir. Mais ce n’est pas l’avis de sa mère, à chaque fois elle semble ravie et heureuse, soulagée. Louis ne l’est pas du tout, ce n’est pas quelque chose qui lui fait plaisir, au contraire. Ce sentiment lui ronge l’estomac, lui dévore férocement le coeur et lui serre la poitrine si fort qu’il en perd son souffle parfois.

 

– Maman, ce n’est pas ça… Il… Il m’attire énormément et ça me fait mal. Je ne peux pas supporter cette sensation, ça me détruit et… Il est beau maman, je te jure il est si beau, je suis certain que tu tomberais sous son charme tout de suite toi aussi. On se parle, on se voit, il sait l’effet qu’il a sur moi mais je ne peux pas, ce n’est pas possible…. Même si c’est réciproque. Et je me sens absolument stupide parce que je n’aurais jamais dû lui parler et le regarder et lui laisser croire qu’il y avait une chance de…

– Louis, Louis mon chéri, regarde moi.

 

Le jeune vendeur reprend sa respiration qui d’un coup s’est faite haletante, il relève la tête lentement tandis que les doigts de sa mère se posent sur son bras. De petites perles salées emplissent ses yeux azur, un bleu terne et livide. Sa mère n’a jamais vu aussi peu de vie dans son regard, elle passe le dos de sa main contre sa pommette saillante et affiche un léger sourire, rassurant.

 

– Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, mais tu ne peux pas tout le temps te mettre des barrières et t’empêcher de tomber amoureux. Ça finira pas te détruire totalement, plus que tu ne le penses, et ce n’est pas une vie. Je t’aime, tu sais à quel point je t’aime, et je devine que ça ne doit pas être facile du tout, que tu dois avoir mal, te sentir misérable et apeuré mais c’est tout à fait normal Lou. Et je pense que tu te trompes, si tu aimes ce garçon, si il t’attire autant que tu le dis, tu ne devrais pas laisser s’échapper ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux. Tu vas finir par le regretter, et tu risques de le blesser aussi s’il ressent comme toi. Surtout, c’est là le plus important, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l’emplacement du coeur de son fils, pas là haut, et posa ensuite celle-ci contre sa tête. Tu dois avoir confiance en tes sentiments, si tu les repousses sans cesse, tu n’auras que d’autant plus mal. Et je refuse de voir mon propre enfant souffrir encore plus.

– A quoi ça sert d’aimer si on final ça nous fait souffrir ?

– Tu te souviens quand ton père et moi on s’est quitté ? Louis hoche la tête lentement. J’ai pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir et vouloir aimer ensuite, je connaissais ton père depuis tellement longtemps… Mais j’ai rencontré la bonne personne, Dan, et ça n’a pas été facile au début, j’avais du mal à lui faire confiance, à croire en son amour envers moi. Mais avec le temps, j’ai compris qu’il était celui qu’il me fallait. On peut toujours se reconstruire, même après une très lourde chute. Et moi je pense que tu devrais laisser une chance à ce garçon, parce qu’il est peut-être _ta_ personne.

 

Un deuxième soupire sort de la bouche de Louis. Au fond, sa mère sait de quoi elle parle, elle a vécu une dure rupture après six ans de vie commune avec un homme qu’elle a fini par ne plus aimer. Et il a vu sa mère souffrir, il l’a vu seule, s’occuper comme elle le pouvait de deux enfants. Puis elle a rencontré Dan, elle est tombée amoureuse, elle a retrouvé son bonheur et sa joie de vivre. Et Louis a eu le droit à un petit frère et une petite sœur comme nouveaux membres de la famille.

 

Mais, malgré les mots de sa mère, il y a toujours cette question. Ce doute. Cette angoisse. Il ne peut pas se faire à l’idée de se lancer dans une relation avec quelqu’un pour qu’au final tout soit détruit d’ici quelques années, quelques mois même. Dans un geste las, il porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et boit une gorgée de thé avant d’être interrompu par l’arrivée de sa sœur de dix-huit ans, Charlotte et les jumeaux, les yeux encore fatigués et une tétine dans leur bouche. Ernest vient réclamer les bras de sa maman qui le prend sur ses genoux et Dorie se met devant les dessins animés avec sa peluche. La jeune adolescente se fait griller des tartines et jette un regard amusé à son frère :

 

– Alors comme ça tu as un amoureux et tu nous le présente même pas ?

 

Louis manque de s’étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé, encore bien chaude, et toussote deux ou trois fois avant de la regarder. Ses cheveux blonds sont remontés en un chignon sur sa tête et ses grands yeux bleus, entourés par des cils tout à fait volumineux, sont fixés sur lui. Et il n’a pas le temps de se défendre qu’elle ajoute, en souriant :

 

– Ça doit bien faire trois ou quatre ans que tu ne nous a présentés personne.

– Parce qu’il n’y a personne à présenté.

– Pourtant j’ai entendu maman parler d’un garçon qui te plaisait.

– Ce n’est pas bien d’écouter aux portes.

– Je descendais pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je ne savais pas que vous alliez avoir une conversation aussi sérieuse.

 

Charlotte hausse les épaules et Louis lève les yeux au ciel, il tourne son regard vers sa mère qui se contente de lui offrir un sourire doux et rassurant. Un sourire de maman qui repousse tous les cauchemars.

 

– Il n’y a rien de sérieux.

– Donc aucun garçon qui te plaît ?

 

Un grognement sort de la gorge du plus vieil enfant de la famille et il pose sa tête contre ses bras sur la table. Charlotte regarde sa mère en souriant et pose ses tartines dans une assiette. Louis a juste le temps de relever la tête pour les voir s’échanger ce genre de message par le regard, il descend de son tabouret, pose sa tasse presque vide dans l’évier et marmonne en partant vers sa chambre d’enfance :

 

– Vous êtes insupportables.

 

Quand la porte est fermée derrière lui, il soupire longuement et va ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui mène à un petit balcon. Il ne peut pas y poser une chaise ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, mais il a assez d’espace pour s’accouder à la barrière qui le sépare du vide et fumer. Alors, il sort une cigarette de son paquet, son briquet et en allume le bout. Tout en tirant une bouffée, il repense à ce que sa mère lui a dit et il ne peut pas indéfiniment repousser Harry, même si d’ici six jours il ne sera plus là. Six jours… Louis sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et une boule se former en travers de sa gorge. Six jours et toute trace de Harry aura disparu. Six jours et Louis n’aura plus que des souvenirs de ce jeune homme de la plage pour lui donner une raison de se lever chaque matin. Six jours et il va le laisser partir, leurs deux coeurs en miette et sûrement sans le sourire qui animait ses lèvres les premières fois qu’il l’a vu sur la plage. Ce sourire a disparu et Louis sait qu’il en est le seul responsable.

 

Six jours et il n’aura plus rien. Cette pensée le terrifie. Et sans pouvoir les retenir plus longtemps, les larmes coulent sur ses joues et ses pleurs lui font tellement mal qu’il ne parvient plus à fumer. Il laisse sa cigarette s’éteindre dans le cendrier dehors et s’allonge dans son lit défait. Les gouttes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux mouillent l’oreiller, et son coeur se serre douloureusement. Il est épuisé, il souffre et il n’entend pas sa mère entrer dans sa chambre. Elle s’assoit sur le rebord du lit, glisse ses doigts dans cheveux et les caresse. Sans chercher à cacher son état ou à résister, il vient se cacher dans ses bras et laisse toute sa tristesse s’évacuer. Ici, il peut se permettre de se montrer faible, de laisser tomber ses barrières. Sans quoi, il exploserait.

 

Sa mère continue de caresser ses cheveux, Louis pleure silencieusement contre son épaule. Ils restent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Enlacés. Il a besoin du contact de sa mère pour se rester les pieds sur terre.

 

– Je suis épuisé de lutter maman…

– Je sais mon coeur, c’est pour ça que tu ne dois pas te mettre toutes ces barrières.

– Mais je ne veux pas le briser.

– Tu sais, je pense que tu lui fais plus de mal en le repoussant. Je ne le connais pas, je ne peux pas savoir, mais si c’est un garçon bien il comprendra et surtout… Il restera.

– S’il reste il va souffrir.

– Et s’il part vous allez souffrir tous les deux.

– Dans tous les cas il ne sera plus là dans six jours…

– Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout se termine à ce moment là. Ce n’est peut-être pas que le temps d’un été.

 

Les larmes luisent encore dans ses yeux bleus gris, la main de sa mère vient replacer quelques mèches de ses cheveux et elle pose un baiser délicat sur son front. Louis se sent comme un enfant de cinq ans auquel on est en train de raconter que le père Noël n’existe pas ou à l’adolescence lors de son premier chagrin d’amour. Mais là, ce n’est pas juste ça. Ce n’est pas simplement l’histoire d’un coeur brisé. Il n’est pas seul dans cette histoire et il sait que son comportement affecte déjà Harry et même s’il voudrait le voir éloigner de lui, distant, l’idée de devoir l’abandonner l’effraie et le détruit déjà.

 

– Tu devrais aller le retrouver, lui laisser une chance.

 

Et Louis ne répond rien, parce qu’il sait qu’au fond sa mère et raison et c’est ce qu’il veut aussi. C’est ce que son coeur lui crie de faire depuis la première fois que son regard s’est posé sur lui.

 

 

 *  *  *

 

 

Le temps est une chose précieuse. Louis en est parfaitement conscient. Alors, il n’a pas perdu de temps. Il a repris la route juste après la discussion avec sa mère et une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Le trajet lui a permis de réfléchir, roulant au rythme d’une playlist sur un cd gravé. Il est à peu près midi quand il arrive à son appartement. Après avoir garé sa voiture au parking, il se met à courir vers la plage. Plus il s’approche, plus il espère que Harry sera encore là. Il veut lui parler, ne pas perdre encore la moindre seconde.

 

Le soleil tape, il n’a pas mis de crème solaire ou de casquette, il court sous les rayons assommants. Son souffle se fait rapide, déstructurée. A vrai dire, il commence à ressentir une brûlure au niveau de la poitrine, puis un resserrement. Mais il arrive, il atteint la plage. Son regard plissé scanne la plage. Aucune trace de boucles brunes ou d’un short de bain jaune et un corps svelte, bronzé et tatoué. Essoufflé, il s’approche du magasin et Agathe ouvre les grands les yeux quand il entre en catastrophe. Sa poitrine se soulève frénétiquement au rythme de son souffle désordonné, il parvient à souffler :

 

– Où est Harry… ?

 

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer sa phrase et questionner son ami, il sent sa tête tourner ainsi que le décor autour et sa respiration se bloquer. Son corps se fait faible, et sa main s’accroche au comptoir, il fait tomber quelques stylos au passage et affolée Agathe se précipite pour lui afin de le retenir d’une chute imminente. Elle parvient à le retenir de ses petits bras, avant qu’il ne s’écroule et l’aide à s’allonger. Elle sait ce qu’elle a à faire. Louis la voit, la respiration sifflante et le coeur battant comme une furie, sortir son portable.

 

Puis c’est le trou noir.

 

 

Quand il se réveille, il doit être bien plus tard dans la journée car le soleil se couche au travers des fins rideaux de sa chambre. Ses paupières s’ouvrent lentement, il grogne en se sentant encore légèrement faible. Il s’étire doucement et le drap qui recouvrait son corps pour se lever. Durant quelques secondes son regard se pose sur les boites de médicaments empilés sur sa table de chevet, il soupire et se décide à rejoindre le salon. Agathe s’y trouve devant la télévision et tourne sa tête vers lui, se redressant en tenant sa tasse de thé.

 

– Lou, tu te sens comment ?

– Comme un charme.

 

Le ton ironique de Louis ne rassure pas du tout son amie qui lève les yeux au ciel. Elle s’approche de lui et glisse une main contre son front pour vérifier la température de sa peau. Mais il se défile et va attraper sa paire de chaussures et se rend dans la salle de bains pour chercher un tee-shirt propre.

 

– Je dois voir Harry.

– Tu vas d’abord te reposer et…

– Je dois aller le voir.

– Louis….

 

Elle a beau l’appeler, il ne s’arrête pas de chercher des vêtements dans le panier de linge à plier et enfile un tee-shirt sans manche noir et fin. Avant qu’il ne puisse partir, Agathe saisit son bras et plante son regard sérieux dans le sien.

 

– Ça ne sert à rien que tu fasses ça, il n’est pas là ce soir.

– Quoi ?

– Il est allé en ville avec ses amis, ils passent la soirée et sûrement une bonne partie de la nuit dans un bar, je ne sais plus lequel.

– Comment tu sais ça toi ?

– Raphaël me l’a dit. Et Harry est venu chercher après toi chaque jour pendant le temps que tu étais absent.

 

Louis pousse un juron et se dégage de la prise de son amie pour retourner vers sa chambre, mais Agathe ne lâchera pas aussi vite, elle compte bien avoir des explications. Il s’accoude à sa fenêtre grande ouverte et s’allume une cigarette, regardant le ciel se transformer doucement en nuit.

 

– Tu peux m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé l’autre soir et pourquoi tu as disparu si soudainement ? Harry avait l’air totalement bizarre et pas dans son assiette.

– Je l’ai embrassé.

 

D’un coup, le regard de la jeune femme s’illumine comme si elle vient tout juste de retrouver son Louis. Celui qu’elle a connu au tout début. Avant tout ça. Mais elle n’a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Louis enchaîne, en soufflant sa nicotine :

 

– Je n’aurais jamais dû faire ça, parce que maintenant… Maintenant je ne pense qu’à ce baiser et ce n’est pas bien, il ne peut pas être avec moi, on ne peut pas être en couple ou envisager de l’être c’est… Non.

– Et tu voulais le trouver pour lui dire ça ?

– Mh. Je ne veux pas qu’il souffre Agathe, je ne veux pas lui faire subir… Tout ça. J’ai déjà bien trop de personnes que je vais faire souffrir dans ma vie.

– Ce que tu ne comprends pas c’est que s’il t’attire, si tu l’attires aussi, ça va vous déchirer quand il va devoir partir parce que vous allez regretter tous les deux de ne rien avoir tenter. Toi encore plus, je te connais, tu vas ruminer pendant des semaines et t’enfermer ici.

– Mais dans tous les cas il va partir.

– Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout doit finir et que rien n’est possible.

 

A nouveau le jeune vendeur soupire et Agathe s’approche pour se mettre à côté de lui, elle le regarder apporter sa cigarette à ses lèvres et murmure :

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti durant le baiser ?

– J’ai adoré, il ne réfléchit pas, j’ai adoré chaque seconde. Parce que non seulement il embrasse bien et ses lèvres sont douces mais aussi… J’avais l’impression qu’il me redonnait vie.

– Alors ne repousse pas sans arrêt la seule personne qui pourrait te redonner cette étincelle et te rendre heureux Louis.

 

Et le pire c’est qu’il sait qu’elle a raison, elle aussi, elle tient exactement le même discours que sa mère. Il se mord la lèvre, termine sa cigarette et la laisse poser sa tête sur son épaule, de son côté il dépose ses doigts libres contre son bras et ferme les yeux. Parfois, il rêve à ce que la vie soit plus facile et il se dit aussi que c’est lui-même qui s’impose ses propres obstacles à franchir. Mais que s’il parvient à baisser ses barrières, peut-être que le chemin sera moins compliqué. Et justement, il est épuisé de se battre pour mener une existence qui ne signifie rien, qui ne lui ressemble pas.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_4._

 

 

 

Lorsqu’il le voit arriver sur la plage avec ses amis, Louis n’hésite pas une seconde et se dirige vers lui. Il laisse la charge du magasin quelques minutes aux mains de Agathe qui ne se plaint pas de le voir courir vers son bonheur. Plus impatient que jamais, il a attendu toute la matinée de les voir mais il ne sont arrivés que vers seize heures. Harry porte un jean noir et un simple tee-shirt blanc et un petit bandana rouge noué lascivement autour de son cou, en plus des lunettes posées sur son nez. Déterminé, Louis s’approche et le jeune bouclé se retourne vers lui quand il le voit arriver. Son expression est quasiment neutre, du moins il n’affiche pas son éternel sourire quand Louis est en face de lui.

 

– Salut.

– Bonjour.

 

Ce sont de simples formules très impersonnelles de politesse et le coeur de Louis se serre car il se rend compte à quel point il a dû blesser le jeune homme. Non seulement car il a joué avec ses sentiments en le repoussant, puis en l’embrassant peu de temps après pour lui dire ensuite que ce ne sera que l’histoire d’une fois. Puis en partant chez lui, pendant trois jours, sans lui donner aucune nouvelle.

 

Alors, même si c’est maladroit, Louis vient le prendre contre lui. Dans ses bras, littéralement. Il les passe autour de ses épaules et pose son visage près de son cou. Au début, Harry ne bouge pas, ne fait pas un geste, il ne sait pas réellement comment réagir. Comment aborder Louis, si contradictoire dans ses gestes, encore maintenant, de peur de le blesser ou de le faire fuir à nouveau. Mais lorsqu’il entend la voix du jeune vendeur murmure des excuses au creux de son oreille, il sourit et l’enlace à son tour. Ses longs doigts, pour la plupart ornés de bagues en argent, se serrent autour du tee-shirt de Louis et il se laisse enivrer par ce contact.

 

Au bout de quelques courtes secondes, ils se détachent et Louis regrette déjà le parfum de vanille légèrement épicée et le sel de la mer qui orne la peau de Harry. Là, au creux de son cou. Tout en profitant des dernières traces de ces effluves qui lui caressent le nez, il passe une main dans ses propres cheveux et regarde Harry relever ses lunettes dans ses cheveux. Ils peuvent se regarder proprement. Louis remarque que ses orbes émeraudes sont fatiguées, mais une esquisse de sourire est revenue sur son visage.

 

– Tu m’attends, je finis à dix huit heures ?

– Oui, je serais là.

– Je te promets de ne pas m’enfuir cette fois.

– J’espère…

– Excuse moi encore c’est… il secoue la tête. C’est compliqué, mais je…

– C’est bon Louis, tu n’as pas besoin de te justifier, j’aurais simplement aimé être au courant que tu allais disparaître pendant trois jours.

– Je sais, je me suis comporté comme un enfant…

 

Harry secoue doucement la tête et Louis regarde autour de lui avant de soupirer, il lui signale qu’il doit retourner au travail et qu’il le retrouvera tout à l’heure. Le bouclé le laisse rejoindre ses tâches professionnelles et le regarde s’éloigner, le coeur un peu serré à l’idée de ne plus l’avoir sous les yeux d’ici peu de temps. De son côté, Louis se sent impatient, comme un enfant le matin de Noël, il n’en peu plus d’attendre. Pour une fois, les minutes défilent bien trop lentement à son goût. Agathe le regarde en riant et lève les yeux au ciel, même si elle se sent soulagée et heureuse de voir son ami agir ainsi. Ne plus se morfondre et s’imposer des restrictions. Louis sait que rien n’est gagné, qu’il a de longues excuses et explications à donner avant de pouvoir se faire totalement pardonner, qu’il doit y avoir un temps d’adaptation. Il n’est pas prêt à se jeter tête dans l’eau, comme ça, sans réfléchir. Mais il ne laissera pas non plus Harry s’en aller, lui glisser entre les doigts, sans lui avoir laissé une chance et l’occasion aussi de voir son vrai visage.

 

Agathe le laisse partir dix minutes avant, tellement son impatience se fait ingérable. Louis la remercie et quitte rapidement le magasin. Harry l’attend sur une chaise longue avec Raphaël, tous les autres sont retournés au camping sûrement. Le jeune blond lui sourit et se lève, le salue et retourne sur les pas de Louis. Il va sûrement aller rejoindre son amie et le jeune vendeur soupçonne que quelque chose se passe entre eux, mais il reviendra à cette question plus tard. Car à cet instant précis, son esprit est uniquement occupé par la vision du corps à moitié dénudé de Harry. Il ne prote que son short de bain jaune, très serré, et se redresse, souriant à Louis. Sans même avoir besoin de se parler, ils savent ce à quoi l’autre pense. Louis retire ses vêtements et se retrouve en tenue de baignade, sans aucune honte même si son voisin ne se gêne pas pour détailler son corps. Notamment ses tatouages, à lui aussi, un peu moins nombreux mais tout aussi beaux et délicats.

 

Tout en riant comme des enfants, ils se mettent à courir vers l’eau. Côte à côté, ils plongent entre les vagues et se laissent bercer par le courant calme du soir et de ce jour d’été. Ils nagent ensemble, se pourchassent, s’éclaboussent, s’amusent à faire semblant de se couler. Louis essaie de monter sur les épaules de Harry mais celui-ci l’entraîne sous l’eau avec lui. Ils se taquinent ainsi pendant presque une demi-heure puis se décident à sortir et remonter vers les transats. Étant donné que le temps est encore chaud, malgré le soleil qui commence à se coucher, ils s’y allongent et laissent l’air chaud venir lécher leurs corps trempés et les sécher naturellement.

 

– J’étais chez mes parents, les trois derniers jours…

 

Le sujet est lancé. Louis regard le torse de Harry, allongé sur le dos, se soulever doucement et les petites gouttes descendre le long de sa peau bronzé. Il tourne sa tête vers lui, un bras passé derrière sa tête et l’écoute attentivement :

 

– Ce n’était pas prévu que je reste aussi longtemps mais… Je ne me sentais pas trop bien, j’avais besoin de repos et de voir ma famille.

– Je croyais que c’était de ma faute, après notre baiser…

– Non, pas vraiment. C’était de la mienne, entièrement de ma faute. Mais c’est vrai que j’ai pensé à notre baiser. Tout le temps.

– Moi aussi…

 

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Louis voit une belle couleur rosée atteindre et colorer les joues de Harry. On pourrait facilement le confondre avec des coups de soleil, mais il sait que ce n’est pas cela, c’est soudain et d’une toute autre couleur que celle de sa peau ou de son bronzage.

 

– J’ai été idiot de te dire que je voulais que ce soit le dernier, je n’avais pas à jouer avec toi ainsi.

– Ce n’est rien, je ne peux pas te forcer ou contrôler tes sentiments en ma faveur.

– Non, justement je… Louis secoue doucement la tête et joue avec ses doigts. J’aimerais ne plus rien contrôler avec toi, ne plus m’imposer des restrictions parce que… J’aime la façon dont tu me fais sentir… Vivant.

– Vivant ?

– Oui. Et, je sais qu’il est peut-être trop tard mais, je voudrais profiter au maximum de mes derniers jours qu’il me reste en ta compagnie.

– Louis…

– Je ne sais pas ce que l’avenir nous réserve, le coupe celui-ci en continuant sur sa lancée, si dans deux mois on sera encore en contact, et peu importe au fond. Je veux profiter de l’instant présent, ce qu’on veut bien m’offrir et là… C’est toi, toi partout. Toi tant que tu veux bien de moi aussi.

 

Entre temps, au fil du discours de Louis au débit trop rapide et assez brouillon, Harry se redresse pour être en position assise à son tour. Son regard est tourné vers lui, il ne peut retenir son sourire. Mais il semble triste, moins lumineux que les autres jours. Face aux soudaines révélations de Louis, qui ne sont pas du tout pour lui déplaire, le bouclé sent son coeur se serrer. D’abord, de joie parce qu’il constate que ses sentiments sont bien réciproques et que le jeune vendeur ne compte pas le laisser sombrer sous ses espoirs. Il ne sait pas réellement ce que ses mots veulent dire, s’ils se lancent dans une quelconque relation, s’ils comptent se revoir, s’ils vont renouveler ce baiser sur la plage, s’il y aura plus qu’un contact entre leurs lèvres avides. Ça, il n’en sait rien.

 

Mais ce dont il est certain, c’est qu’il ne peut pas ne pas révéler cette information à Louis. Car s’il ressent de la joie, il est aussi et surtout affligé par la peine. Et c’est assez délicat à dire, mais il ne veut pas lui mentir. A présent, il veut que les choses soient vraies entre eux. Harry inspire un grand coup et relève ses lunettes pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 

– J’ai quelque chose à te dire… commence-t-il alors, nerveusement.

– Oui je sais j’ai agis comme un égoïste et je comprends si tu ne veux plus rien tenter et si tu sens blessé, mais je voulais que tu saches que…

– Louis, je pars demain soir, le coupe le bouclé pour y mettre fin.

– Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c’était dans quatre jours.

– Tom a eu un problème dans sa famille, du coup on rentre tous ensemble.

– Demain soir…

– Oui, demain soir.

 

Tout d’un coup un silence s’installe, lourd et pesant, qui rend chaque battement de coeur douloureux. Même le bruit des vagues s’échouant sur le sable n’est plus agréable. Il donne plutôt l’impression d’un monstre épouvantable et féroce qui vient s’abattre sur eux pour les dévorer jusqu’à destruction totale. Harry ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire, alors il baisse simplement les yeux vers le sable. Louis reste immobile, réfléchit, il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi. Peut-être au fait que Harry est en train de lui filer entre les doigts encore plus rapidement, que demain soir il partira dans une tornade immense qui emportera son coeur avec.

 

Après mûres réflexions, tortures, souffrances, questionnements et autres tourments de l’esprit, il a laissé ses barrières céder pour permettre aux sentiments d’affluer avec fluidité jusqu’à son coeur. Et, maintenant sans limites, c’est le capharnaüm complet. Un ravage. Parce qu’il tombe. Il tombe violemment au sol et la chute est à la fois brusque, rapide, inattendue et interminable. Tout ce à quoi il parvient à penser, maintenant, est le fait que d’ici quelques courtes heures Harry ne sera plus là. S’il croyait que le temps était son allié il y a peu, il apparaît comme un redoutable ennemi qui ne cessera jamais d’avoir le contrôle sur sa vie. Demain, Harry sera parti. Demain il n’y restera plus que des souvenirs, des fantômes de lui, des marques qui finiront par s’effacer et ne plus exister. Demain, ce sera différent, demain sera un autre jour. Le temps d’un été révolu.

 

Demain n’est pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui peut vouloir dire quelque chose de plus, même si ce n’est qu’éphémère alors Louis se lève, enfile ses vêtements sous l’oeil intrigué et inquiet de Harry. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Il baisse ses yeux vers lui, tend doucement sa main, attend que ses doigts se joignent aux siens. Pour aller chercher ce qu’ils ne pourront pas attraper demain. Harry a l’air de comprendre son intention, il se met debout à son tour, revêt ses quelques vêtements et prend sa serviette qu’il passe autour de son cou. Ses doigts se lient timidement à ceux de Louis et il se laisse guider, suit ses pas dans le sable.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

Ce village, Louis le connaît comme sa poche. Il a montré à Harry de nombreuses belles rues, des points de vue sur la mer à couper le souffle où on peut l’observer jeter précipitamment ses vagues contre des rochers, elle y semble plus sauvage, plus profonde et hostile. Ils sont rentrés dans sa librairie préférée, pas vraiment de classement, un vieil homme tout à fait accueillant et charmant, passionné de lecture, des livres empilés n’importe où, certains très anciens, très poussiéreux et abîmés, d’autres en plutôt bon état. Ils se sont arrêtés pour manger dans un petit restaurant que Louis affectionne tout particulièrement, l’ambiance y est toujours chaleureuse et reposante. De loin, ils ont pu voir un bout de la mer et le début du coucher de soleil.

 

Lorsqu’ils sortent, le ciel est tiré entre le bleu et le rosé. A part au cours du repas, leurs doigts ne sont jamais lâchés. D’abord, ils ont trouvés cela assez étrange, au bon sens du terme, quelque chose de nouveau puis c’est devenu naturel et ils n’ont plus réellement réussi à les délier. C’est ainsi qu’en sortant du restaurant, leurs mains se rejoignent à nouveau. Il est presque vingt deux heures trente. Et ils ont peur. Ils n’ont pas envie que la journée se termine. Ils n’ont pas envie de se quitter, de se dire au revoir à demain, un autre jour, le dernier jour. Louis serre sa prise autour de ses doigts et se tourne vers Harry. Son regard bleu éblouissant, éclatant de vie soudainement se fond dans le sien.

 

– Dis moi, tu… Tu dors seul dans ta tente ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

 

Harry fronce les sourcils, Louis semble tout à coup relativement gêné. Une nuance pourpre colore ses joues et son pouce se met à caresser lentement le dos de sa main, tandis qu’il murmure comme un secret au milieu d’une rue déserte et silencieuse :

 

– J’aimerais passer notre dernière nuit avec toi, si tu le veux bien ?

 

Un silence. Puis, Harry ne réfléchit pas réellement avant d’attirer Louis contre lui et de laisser ses lèvres s’échouer contre les siennes. Leur deuxième baiser. Beaucoup plus doux et tendre que le premier. Il est un peu moins douloureux, même s’il a un toujours cet arrière goût amère et triste. Et Harry ne pourra définitivement jamais s’habituer à l’effet que produisent sur lui les doigts de Louis lorsqu’ils passent entre ses boucles. Ou même quand sa langue vient lascivement caresser la sienne. Mais quand ils se séparent, ils se sourient et le bouclé serre ses doigts autour de ceux de Louis, avant de l’emmener avec lui. Vers ce qui pourrait être leur dernier aujourd’hui.

 

Le camping ne se trouve pas trop loin de la mer, on peut facilement l’entendre de là si on tend l’oreille. Mais c’est un endroit animé, loué par de nombreux jeunes ou couples avec des enfants. Il y a une grande piscine avec des toboggans, un espace de jeux d’extérieurs, des tables de ping-pong, des filets de volley et de badminton. Au centre du camping, l’accueil, la salle de fête, le bar. De loin, on y entend facilement la musique qui annonce une soirée mouvementée. Et avant de rejoindre la tente, Harry propose à Louis d’aller boire un ou deux verres. Il n’est pas tard. Le jour n’est pas encore couchée. La nuit vient à peine de commencer.

 

Ils entrent dans le bar, à côté de la salle où plusieurs personnes dansent sous les spots lumineux et jeux de lumières multicolores. Chacun un verre à la main, ils ont dû se résigner à délier leurs doigts pour quelques minutes, même si se passer du corps de l’autre semble s’avérer être une tâhce difficile, car déjà leurs bras se rencontrent et se frôlent. Rapidement, ils sont rejoints par Raphaël, Gemma et Louis hausse un sourcil en voyant Agathe avec eux. Vêtue d’une belle robe, souriante et ses doigts autour du bras de Raphaël. Elle aborde une expression de surprise en voyant son ami et collègue et s’approche de lui, parlant assez haut au dessus de la musique, mais lui seul peut entendre :

 

– Je ne pensais pas te voir ici !

– Je suis venu avec Harry.

– Oui, j’imagine. Ça va vous deux, au fait ?

– Il part demain.

– Raph m’a dit qu’ils s’en allaient, oui… Je suis désolée…

– Raph, mh ? Demande Louis avec un léger sourire et un air taquin, son amie lui tape l’épaule gentiment.

– C’est un garçon très drôle et adorable.

– Je suis désolé aussi, alors.

– Oh, tu sais, je me dis que c’est juste le temps d’un été. Certes, on se plaît mais il vit à Grenoble, et moi j’ai toute ma vie ici. Puis, c’est juste un petit flirt de vacances. Mais toi.. Avec Harry…

– J’aimerais que ce soit autrement… Que le temps ne nous dévore pas autant, j’ai l’impression d’avoir tout gâché.

– Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Il te dévore des yeux depuis le début, Lou. Laisse toi aller, profite du moment, tu réfléchiras à tout ça plus tard. Demain soir, il ne sera plus là, et tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir tout vécu.

 

Plus tard. Louis doit remettre les doutes et les questions sérieuses à plus tard. Tout repousser. Tout cacher. Pour ne profiter que de Harry. Il sourit à Agathe, un sourire sincère et affectueux. Elle le lui rend et s’éclipse retrouver Raphaël et Gemma. Puis, après avoir posé un billet sur la table du bar afin de payer leurs boissons, il glisse ses doigts contre le poignet de Harry. Un seul regard. Il comprend. Ils sortent ensemble du bar. Le bouclé guide le chemin jusqu’à sa tente. Quelques lanternes au sol éclairent le chemin ainsi que des guirlandes dans les arbres. Ils s’éloignent, la musique se fait plus discrète et ils peuvent entendre la mer faiblement au loin. La tente est de taille moyenne, mais étonnement confortable, un matelas gonflable au sol, dans le coin, un espace pour la table de camping, placée dehors et à la place Harry a décidé d’y entreposer sa valise et des affaires au sol.

 

Derrière eux, Harry remonte la fermeture de l’entrée de la tente. Il allume une petite lampe et tourne son regard vers Louis. C’est d’abord un peu timide, ils n’osent pas vraiment parler, ni s’affronter dans les yeux. Alors, Louis lance un sujet de conversation tout à fait autre, même si l’envie du corps nu de Harry contre le sien est grandissante dans son ventre :

 

– Je crois que Agathe et Raphaël se tournent bien autour, tu crois qu’ils vont finir ensemble ?

– Raph l’adore en tout cas, il me l’a dit. Il la trouve très vivante et intelligente.

– Agathe aussi l’adore… murmure le jeune vendeur en observant la tête. Au départ, j’ai cru que ta sœur et Raphaël étaient ensemble, ils avaient l’air si proches.

– Il n’y a aucun risque.

– Comment ça ?

– Elle n’aimerait sûrement pas que je te le dises comme ça, mais Gemma a une petite amie.

 

Harry insiste sur le mot « petite » afin de bien appuyer l’emploi féminin et les joues de Louis virent à une teinte légèrement rosée, si tentée que sa peau puisse être encore plus rouge qu’elle ne l’est déjà. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il hausse les épaules.

 

– Décidément, vous avez tous les deux le don pour surprendre.

– Comment ça ? Demande le bouclé en fronçant les sourcils alors que Louis se rapproche.

– Tu le sais très bien Harry…

 

 

Le bouclé n’a même pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, qu’il ne faut que quelques courtes secondes à Louis pour emprisonner à nouveau ses lèvres et glisser ses doigts dans son dos. Sa langue, contre la sienne, a le goût de vodka et l’acidité du citron et cette sensation lui fait déjà tourner la tête. Sans vraiment chercher à prendre le temps, ils se retrouvent sur le matelas. Ce n’est pas le luxe et le confort d’un lit, mais ça suffira amplement pour cette nuit. L’atmosphère se fait largement plus lourde, étouffante, moite. Leurs bouches ne se sont toujours pas séparés, parfois quelques soupirs s’en échappent alors que Louis est assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Harry. Ses doigts se perdent dans ses boucles folles, lisses et ceux de Harry explorent la peau légèrement humide de son dos, juste le creux qui se forment avant la limite de son jean, en dessous de son tee-shirt.

 

Le langage n’est pas nécessaire pour savoir ce quels gestes doivent suivre ensuite. Ils échangent regard ardent, simplement. Et c’est tout ce qu’ils leur faut pour se fondre l’un dans l’autre. Il n’est plus question de réfléchir, de penser à ce que tous ces actes pourront engendrer demain, mais de vivre l’instant présent. Louis ne pense qu’à cela ; l’immédiat. Savourer chaque petite seconde. Les caresses de Harry, ses yeux insatiable et affamés posés sur son corps, ses mains qui parcourent chaque courbe de sa peau et ses lèvres qui en aiment chaque contour, ses soupirs et autres bruits de plaisir. Et il y a son corps, qui s’offre à lui. Son corps qui est finalement sien, peut-être juste pour le temps d’une nuit et d’un été. Mais Louis, égoïstement, ne pense qu’au fait que ce sont ses mains et sa bouche qui le survolent, le font frissonner ce soir.

 

Puis rapidement, leurs deux corps nus. Moites, sous la chaleur de la tente, de l’été et de leur activité excessivement sensuelle. Ils n’entendent plus rien si ce n’est leurs propres bruits. Ils ne voient plus rien si ce n’est le corps de l’autre, cadeau de luxure à portée de main. Bien qu’éclairés par une petite lampe, Louis s’arrête pour le regarder, sous lui, maintenant presque couché sur son corps. Ils sont tout deux essoufflés, leurs visages sont proches et leurs lèvres, s’effleurent, déjà humides et rosées par les baisers. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la tente, Louis passe ses doigts contre le front et les boucles de Harry, avant de murmurer avec son regard toujours ancré dans le sien :

 

– Si ne veux pas, c’est le moment de me repousser.

– Tu es fou… Je ne vais pas le faire, je te veux depuis trop longtemps.

– Moi aussi, ça me tuait à petit feu.

 

Harry promène alors ses doigts contre l’arrière des cuisses de Louis, là où la chaleur étouffante a déposé un léger filet de sueur et a rendu sa peau assez chaude. Il dépose ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire, remonte près de son oreille et y susurre, d’une voix légèrement triste :

 

– Le fait de savoir que demain je vais te quitter me détruit.

– Ne penses pas à cela maintenant Harry. Ce soir c’est… C’est nous deux, c’est tout, d’accord ?

 

Après avoir descendu ses baisers dans son cou, le bouclé hoche la tête et se laisse totalement aller dans les bras de Louis, sans ne plus penser à rien. Du moins le temps d’une nuit. Une nuit près de la mer. Louis ne dit pas que lui aussi a peur, que son coeur bat atrocement vite parce qu’il redoute demain, parce qu’il ne veut pas que ce moment prenne fin, parce qu’il ne veut pas que Harry devienne un simple souvenir d’été. Alors, il s’accroche à lui, à ses lèvres, à sa peau, à son corps tremblant de plaisir. Et peut-être que c’est cela. Peut-être que c’est la peur de la fin qui rend leur étreinte plus intense et réelle. Ils ressent chaque petite sensation, chaque petite caresse même aussi légère qu’une plume. Ils ont la vive impression que leur coeur peut se décrocher de leur poitrine à tout instant. Qu’ils sont sur le point d’exploser. D’amour, de plaisir, d’un trop plein de sensation, de sentiment.

 

Bientôt, alors que maintenant Harry se retrouve sur le cuisses de Louis, celui-ci se met à sangloter. Sa tête se pose contre son épaule, son souffle est tremblant, presque autant que son corps secoué par les larmes. Harry glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, sur sa nuque et caresse délicatement sa peau plus ardente que le soleil. Quand il se met à chuchoter, sa voix est inquiète :

 

– Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal… ?

– Non. Non ce n’est pas toi. Tu es merveilleux, c’est juste… Là.

 

Le ton de Louis est entrecoupé de larmes ou de sanglots, sûrement les deux, tandis qu’il dépose sa main contre son propre torse. Au niveau de sa poitrine. Sous ses doigts, il sent son coeur pulser vivement. Un rythme effréné. Le désir bouillonnant du corps de Harry y est sans aucun doute pour quelque chose, mais aussi l’inexorable peur de ce qui va suivre. Cette nuit est tellement puissante qu’il en oublie tout, ses barrières, ses problèmes, ses doutes. Harry parvient à le rendre vivant comme jamais personne n’a réussi à le faire. Cependant, il se sent également vulnérable. A pleurer dans les bras de Harry. Mais il ne dit rien, il le laisse faire, il lui caresse ses cheveux et sa peau et murmure quelques mots doux et rassurants à ses oreilles. Harry est doux. Toujours doux. Trop doux. Louis n’est pas habitué. Ce n’est qu’au bout d’une dizaine de minutes qu’il parvient à se calmer et à retenir ses larmes. Il ne peut pas réellement expliquer la raison pour laquelle il s’est mis à sangloter d’un coup, c’est plus un tout. Du soulagement, de l’amour, de la peur, de la tristesse, du réconfort trouvé contre Harry.

 

Et ils laissent leurs corps s’unir, se rejoindre et s’aimer, sous des caresses à la fois passionnées et tendres. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent que pour laisser échapper des gémissements et ils s’arrêtent parfois de s’embrasser afin de se regarder. Les signes ne trompent pas. Si ce n’est pas de l’amour, le coup de foudre, alors ils ne savent pas ce que c’est. Il n’y a pas d’autre définition que celle-ci. C’est une évidence. Ils ne le disent pas à voix haute, mais leurs yeux, leurs gestes, leurs caresses, leurs mouvements langoureux de hanches trahissent et parlent à la place des mots. Bien plus puissants qu’eux, même. La chaleur ne cesse de s’accroître, ils ont l’impression de pouvoir s’étouffer dans les bras l’un de l’autre, que ce serait une belle manière de mourir. Mourir d’amour et de plaisir. Ils ont vraiment trop chaud dans cette tente, et les dents de Harry qui viennent laisser une trace sur la peau du cou de Louis n’arrange rien à son état d’effervescence. Chaque baiser posé sur sa peau, chaque caresse semble être une savoureuse brûlure dont il ne peut cesser de se délecter.

 

Les minutes passent et ils s’agrippent de plus en plus l’un à l’autre. Comme une ancre à son bateau, pour lui dire de rester, de ne pas partir, le maintenir en place. Entre leurs corps en sueurs, l’ambiance devient presque électrique. Ils ne prêtent pas d’importance aux bruits qu’ils peuvent produire ou au risque de percer le matelas sous leurs mouvements maintenant frénétiques. Et la dernière chose que voit Louis avant d’atteindre le point culminant est le visage tordu par le plaisir du Harry, en dessous de lui, sa voix rauque laissant échapper son prénom sous un ultime gémissement. Au même instant, leurs coeurs se sont emballés dans une même harmonie et ont cessé de battre à la seconde exacte.

 

Harry soupire, son torse tatoué se levant encore sous sa respiration déstructurée. Dans le même état pantelant, Louis enfoui sa tête dans son cou et caresse ses fines hanches. Mais ils n’ont pas envie que ce moment se termine, ils veulent que cette nuit s’étire et soit éternelle. Sans fin.

 

Alors, ils recommencent et s’aiment par le biais de leur corps, de leurs lèvres, de leurs mains jusqu’à l’épuisement, jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir respirer ou réfléchir. Ils prennent leur temps, ils font traîner les baisers, les gestes pour que tout paraisse être au ralentit. Enfermés dans une bulle de protection face au temps assassin et destructeur.

 

Quand Harry finit par s’endormir, épuisé, le corps nu en sueur et les joues rosées à la fois par le plaisir et la chaleur, il n’est pas loin de trois heures du matin. Louis, allongé à ses côtés et ses vêtements encore au sol, le regarde absorbé dans son sommeil. Harry ressemble à un enfant, ses boucles légèrement humides collées à son front où il vient passer ses doigts délicatement pour les dégager, ses lèvres rougies et entre-ouvertes, son petit souffle qui s’en échappe. Même tombé dans le sommeil, ses grandes mains ne quittent pas sa peau. Ses doigts sont posés dans le creux du dos de Louis, où il est à présent certain d’avoir des traces d’ongles qui vont y rester un moment.

 

Louis l’admire, le dévore du regard, s’imprègne de son visage, de ses courbes qu’il n’a cessé de retracer avec ses doigts. Puis il laisse rouler les larmes sur ses joues à nouveau. Il pleure silencieusement, contre l’épaule de Harry qui dort et ne sait, ne saura jamais, rien de cet instant de faiblesse. Son coeur se serre et il glisse ses doigts lentement contre la poitrine de Harry, à l’emplacement même où il peut sentir son coeur battre lentement. Pour lui. Il le sait. Mais il ne peut pas laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Malgré cette nuit extraordinaire, rêvée et au-delà de toutes ses espérances, il ne peut pas. Ce serait les mener tous les deux à la destruction.

 

– Je suis désolé… Je t’aime, Harry. Mon amour, pardonne moi, mais c’est pour ton bien...

 

Son murmure est rempli de sanglots, sa gorge serrée. Il dépose un dernier baiser sur sa joue chaude et se dégage doucement de son étreinte. Louis récupère ses vêtements au sol, les enfile de ses doigts tremblants et, après un ultime regard vers Harry et son corps nu reposant sur le matelas, il sort de la tente discrètement. Sur la route, à pied, il pleure, il a envie de hurler à s’en arracher les poumons et son coeur se serre. La douleur est encore plus insupportable que les autres fois. Il n’est pas certain de pouvoir y survivre.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

Tout est morose et triste.

Sans vie.

 

Louis a redouté toute la journée la venue de Harry à son travail. Mais il ne s’est jamais montré. Il est presque dix sept-heures, son départ se rapproche irrévocablement. Trop vite. Chaque tic tac de l’horloge est un coup lacéré dans son coeur. Qu’imagine-t-il après tout ? C’est lui qu’il l’a lâchement abandonné tôt dans la matinée. Il ne se fait pas d’illusion, il sait très bien que Harry ne viendra pas lui courir dans les bras en le remerciant de l’avoir rejeté sans explication après une nuit intense et torride d’amour. Ce serait totalement incrédule et impensable. A moins que Harry soit du genre à courir après ce qui lui fait mal.

 

Pourtant, il sent encore les mains de Harry sur sa peau et ses lèvres partout sur lui. Il a l’impression que le suçon au niveau de son cou est en train de le brûler, comme une marque de damnation. Durant toute la matinée, et en revenant à son appartement, il n’a cessé de penser à cette nuit. Au corps chaud et nu de Harry contre le sien, à leurs baisers salés et humides de quelques larmes versées parfois, au coeur du du bouclé qui battait aussi fort que le sien sous sa paume. Durant une nuit, Louis s’est senti revivre dans les bras de Harry, contre son corps, au creux de ses reins. Et parfois il s’autorise à fermer les paupières pour repenser à cette sensation, jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

 

De son côté, Agathe a bien remarqué son air triste, ailleurs et complètement ravagé mais elle n’a rien demandé, rien dit sur cela. Ils se sont mit au travail comme si de rien n’était. Sauf qu’elle remarque bien que quelque chose cloche, que le comportement de son ami n’est définitivement pas normal. Au vue de la trace dans son cou, il n’a pas dû passer la nuit seul et Harry et lui n’ont pas non plus dû simplement s’endormir après être passés par le bar. Mais Louis ne semble pas ravi ou heureux, aucune once de joie ne peut se lire sur son visage. Et elle se demande bien ce qui a pu dérapé, lequel des deux a fait une erreur ou blessé l’autre. Ne sachant pas réellement sur quel pied danser, elle tend un sac en plastique à jeune adolescent qui vient de faire ses achats et se tourne vers Louis.

 

– On ferme plus tôt ce soir, je vais aller dire au revoir à Raphaël et tout le monde au camping avant leur départ, tu veux venir ?

 

Par le biais de susceptibilité, elle tente une approche. Le résultat n’est qu’une défaite cuisante car Louis accroche des masques de plongée sur un portique sans faire preuve d’aucun geste à son égard ou même une réponse. Agathe pousse un léger soupire et s’approche de son ami, toujours concentré – du moins en apparence – sur son travail.

 

– Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu’il se pa…

– Tu peux y aller, je fermerais le magasin.

 

C’est la seule phrase à laquelle elle le droit, car il prend une caisse et s’éclipse dans la réserve. Sans même lui lancer un seul regard. Sa voix est froide, glaciale. Et Agathe a peur. Peur pour lui. Parce qu’elle sait ce que ce ton signifie. Il se renferme, il est détruit, triste ou gravement renfermé dans un isolement. Elle sait également à quel point il sera dur de l’en tirer. Mais elle connaît Louis. Là, il a simplement besoin de sa solitude et de temps pour lui afin de réfléchir. Actuellement, elle ne pourra rien tirer de lui. Si elle essaie de lui parler, d’aborder le sujet, il ne fera que se braquer davantage et la situation n’en sera que pire encore.

 

Un silence s’installe pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Louis ne sort pas de la petite réserve. Agathe prend son sac, signale à Louis qu’elle s’en va mais n’obtient aucune réponse. Elle ne cherche pas à insister et quitte le magasin avec inquiétude.

 

Louis s’occupe du magasin jusqu’à l’heure de fermeture, reçoit quelques derniers clients et lorsqu’il ferme les volets et la porte derrière lui, il glisse ses clefs dans sa poche de jean et sort une cigarette. Son regard se tourne vers l’emplacement du camping au loin, peut-être espère-t-il y voir passer la voiture de Harry et apercevoir une dernière son visage. L’ombre d’un sourire. Quoi que ce soit pour lui prouver que non, il ne l’a pas détruit entièrement. Sa balade sur la plage se prolonge de longues minutes, il arrive près des rochers où Harry et lui ont échangé leur premier baiser. En portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, ses doigts viennent machinalement caresser ses lèvres comme s’il peut, par ce simple contact, revivre cet instant. Les larmes lui reviennent aux yeux, il ferme les paupières et tire plus fort sur sa cigarette. Il veut se faire du mal à lui-même, se venger pour son comportement envers Harry et tous les autres. Ses parents, sa famille, Agathe… Il les rejette tous, un par un, et au final il se retrouvera seul au moment décisif.

 

En entendant des pas derrière lui, il s’apprête à faire demi-tour et rentrer à l’appartement. Il n’a rien d’autre à faire, de toutes manières. Il compte passer le reste de la semaine, de sa vie peut-être, sous sa couverture à pleurer et se remplir le ventre des cookies de sa maman. Mais lorsqu’il se retourne, Louis cesse tout mouvement. Son corps et son coeur se figent. C’est Harry. Il est là. Il s’arrête devant lui. Ses yeux sont légèrement cernés et rougies. Son visage n’a plus aucune trace de sa joie d’antan, il n’exprime plus que de la tristesse.

 

– Je savais que je te trouverais là.

– Harry…

– J’ai cru, toute la journée, que tu aurais la décence d’au moins venir me voir et m’expliquer pourquoi je me suis réveillé sans toi ce matin.

 

Louis baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Sa cigarette, entre ses doigts, réchauffe sa peau et il sent toute la douleur présente dans la voix de Harry. Il n’ose pas le regarder dans les yeux tellement il craint d’y lire sa déception et sa destruction. Celle que Louis a engendré.

 

– J’aimerais simplement en connaître la raison.. Ne pas partir sans réponse. Est-ce que j’ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que j’ai pas bien agi ? Est-ce que ce n’était pas assez satisfaisant cette nuit ?

 

Cette nuit a été tout sauf insatisfaisante. Louis n’a jamais rien ressenti d’aussi fort et intense, d’aussi beau au point de le faire pleurer. Personne ne l’a jamais aimé de cette façon là non plus. C’est comme cela qu’il a su que Harry est un être unique, parce qu’il lui offre un amour à son image, unique lui aussi. Et il ne veut pas que le bouclé pense que ce qu’il lui a fait ressentir cette nuit n’était rien du tout. Alors, il relève la tête et la secoue doucement :

 

– Non, ce n’est pas toi.

– Quoi alors ?

– C’est moi.

– Toi ? Tu me dis tout le temps ça Louis, que c’est toi le problème mais je voudrais bien savoir en quoi il consiste… J’ai l’impression de nager dans le vide là !

 

Harry commence à élever la voix au dessus des vagues, soudainement plus froid et colérique que d’habitude, mais Louis ne répond rien. Il le regarde, serre les dents et reste silencieux. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir et se faire pardonner, même s’il a envie de lui hurler de rester.

 

– Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé sans toi, quand j’ai vu que tu n’étais plus là… J’ai d’abord cru que tu m’attendais dehors. Mais je ne t’ai vu nul part. Les autres étaient partis à la plage et Raphaël m’a dit qu’il t’as vu au travail alors j’ai commencé à me dire que c’était juste un jeu pour toi. C’est ça ? Tu voulais tirer ton coup, juste avant mon départ, et être heureux de m’avoir brisé le coeur encore ? J’ai cru, cette nuit, que tu étais sincère et que ça voulait dire quelque chose… On a quand même fait l’amour, non ? A mes yeux c’était ça, je t’ai aimé chaque seconde. Je ne mentais pas.

– Moi non plus.

– Alors pourquoi tu n’es pas resté ? Pourquoi je n’ai eu le droit à aucune explication ?

 

Les larmes commencent à monter aux yeux de Harry dont la voix se brise sur ses derniers mots et ça détruit Louis de savoir qu’il pense cela de lui-même et d’eux. Bien sûr que cette nuit veut tout dire et les lie à jamais. Après ça, Louis sait déjà qu’il ne veut plus jamais aimer. Pour mourir avec comme dernière image le visage souriant de Harry.

 

– Tu voulais me laisser partir sans rien dire… Mais je ne pouvais pas te quitter sans avoir mes réponses. Alors dis moi… S’il te plaît…

 

Son ton se fait plus suppliant et Louis voit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il porte encore son tee-shirt blanc d’hier et Louis a envie de se nicher dans ses bras, respirer son odeur et ne plus jamais s’en séparer. Dans tous les cas, ils souffriront. Mais Louis préfère le voir souffrir d’un rejet qu’en essayant de le sauver.

 

– Dis moi ! Même si ça doit me faire mal, je m’en fiche, ne m’ignore pas encore j’ai b...

– Je vais mourir Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

__

_5._

 

 

– Je vais mourir Harry.

– C’est ça ton excuse ?

– Non, je vais vraiment mourir, soupire Louis en tirant sur sa cigarette. J’ai un cancer. Le... Le médecin m’a donné trois ans et quelques mois peut-être, maximum. J’y succomberais peut-être avant, qui sait. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j’ai disparu pendant trois jours ? Je vois ma famille chaque week-end parce que je risque de mourir d’ici demain. La fois où je ne suis pas venu travailler, j’étais malade, je pouvais à peine bouger de mon lit. Je suis rapidement fatigué et j’ai parfois du mal à respirer, j’ai l’impression que tout tourne et je vomis même quand je ne mange rien. Parfois c’est du sang. Et maintenant, je t’ai repoussé parce que je ne veux pas que tu t’attaches à moi alors que si ça se trouve demain je ne serais plus là. Lorsque j’ai compris que c’était trop tard, que tu étais autant attiré par moi que je l’étais, j’ai eu très peur. Je n’ai pas cessé de jouer au parfait connard égoïste parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres en restant avec moi. Avant de te voir, je me refusais toute relation et… aimer c’est accepter de souffrir, ok, mais je refuse de faire souffrir l’autre. Ça fait des mois qu’on m’a diagnostiqué ce cancer, je peux l’endurer en silence et endosser mes propres peines. Mais en revanche… Je ne peux pas t’imposer cette vie Harry. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir pleurer, triste et détruit à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas continuer de vivre en sachant que c’est moi qui te rend malheureux et te fait souffrir. Je voudrais mourir sans me dire que je laisse derrière moi l’homme que j’aime totalement détruit.

 

La réaction de Harry est pour le moins surprenante et Louis fronce directement les sourcils en le voyant et en l’entendant rire, à travers ses yeux embrumés de larmes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprend que c’est un rire nerveux quand tout à coup ce son se transforme en sanglots. Sans crier gare, il s’effondre dans les bras de Louis qui n’hésite pas une seconde à le rattraper et le garder contre lui. Le serrer fort. A son tour de le conforter et le rassurer alors que hier soir c’était lui à sa place. La gorge serrée, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il caresse les boucles de Harry qui s’accroche à lui comme à sa propre vie.

 

Cependant Louis est tout autant bouleversé. Si ses larmes ne coulent pas, c’est simplement parce qu’il n’en a plus la force ou que son corps s’est trop vidé pour en accueillir de nouvelles. Mais son coeur n’en est pas pour autant intact. Ce serait même tout le contraire, il a l’impression qu’on le broie intensément et sauvagement. Parce que Harry pleure à cause de lui, pour lui. Et parce qu’il a enfin osé tout avouer, tout dire à voix haute. Il n’aime pas crier son histoire sur tous les toits ou susciter la pitié, il déteste en parler car il sait que les personnes auront alors un regard différent à son égard. Louis ne veut pas qu’on le traite comme un malade, mais comme n’importe quel autre être humain. Si ce n’est sa famille et Agathe, personne n’est au courant pour sa maladie destructrice. Mais à présent, Harry en fait partie. Ce qui veut dire qu’il est indéniablement devenu une présence proche et forte de son entourage et qu’il lui place en lui assez de confiance pour le lui confier. Certes, la situation influence aussi beaucoup les choses, mais Louis sait que Harry est un être de confiance et qu’il n’ira pas raconter cela sur tous les toits.

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry entend des reniflements de la part de Harry et il redresse la tête. Louis écrase sa cigarette sous sa chaussure, celle-ci étant maintenant consumée jusqu’au bout et le regarde. Ses émeraudes brillent de larmes et le jeune vendeur glisse une main sur sa joue, contre sa pommette pour la caresser. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, sa peau est humide. Harry le rend avec intensité et désespoir et tristesse, mais Louis n’y lit aucune trace de pitié.

 

– Je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas te laisser... Plus maintenant.

– Harry, ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tu dois rentrer chez toi.

– Je peux encore rester jusqu’à la fin de notre séjour prévue initialement.

– Pour quoi faire… ?

– Passer du temps avec toi, idiot, râle doucement le bouclé.

 

Louis se doute que cela allait arriver. Que Harry voudrait rester, prolonger son séjour pour passer encore quelques temps en plus à ses côtés. Mais Louis ne veut pas être un fardeau ou celui qui retient Harry de vivre sa propre vie. Il ne peut pas le retenir auprès de lui parce qu’il risque de ne plus être là demain.

 

– Non, tu dois aller faire ta vie. Tu fais des études, tu as une famille…

– Mais je t’ai toi aussi.

– Harry, ne sois pas stupide, tu me connais à peine. Ne gâche pas ton futur pour moi, alors que je n’en ai même pas, je…

– Mais je t’aime ! L’interrompt Harry en haussant le ton. Je t’aime et je pense que je te l’ai assez prouvé cette nuit, ce n’était pas suffisant ? Parce que si tu veux je peux recommencer maintenant pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi, maladie ou non. Je sais ce que tu penses et ce n’est pas par pitié que je reste. Si tu n’es pas capable de comprendre que je veux être à tes côtés par amour, alors je ferais en sorte de te le prouver tous les jours et tu sais très bien comme je peux être têtu.

 

Si Louis en venait à dire que les mots de Harry ne l’ont pas touché en plein coeur, augmentant d’un coup son rythme cardiaque, alors il s’avérerait être un piètre menteur. Sa main retombe le long de son corps, il regarde le visage du bouclé à quelques centimètres du sien et ne cesse de penser au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis ses mains, son corps, ses cuisses… L’espace d’une seconde, il se perd et ferme ensuite rapidement les yeux en secouant la tête. Louis n’a jamais douté de ses sentiments et de son attirance pour Harry, même s’il a plusieurs fois essayé de les réfuter pour les faire disparaître et ne pas souffrir lors de son départ. Et il n’a jamais non plus douté une seule seconde de ceux de Harry envers lui, mais cette nuit passée ensemble a effectivement confirmé tout ce qu’il a bien pu imaginer et penser. Les mots de Harry, l’aveu de son amour, en sont la preuve et la confirmation formelle.

 

Néanmoins, Louis ne peut pas le laisser faire. Ce serait totalement égoïste de se part d’accepter qu’il puisse rester, même quelques jours jusqu’à la date buttoir de leur voyage. Pourtant, Harry semble tout à fait obstiné à rester et ferme sur ses positions et Louis a le sentiment d’être le plus jeune des deux, tellement l’entêtement du jeune homme est puissant, dévoué.

 

– Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Harry.

– Non, certes, mais je peux au moins sauver l’homme que j’aime.

– Je t’en prie…

– Ne me demande pas de partir Louis, je ne peux pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça.

– Sauf que ça, c’est mon choix, je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul. Je suis majeur je te rappelle... C’est nous deux maintenant, tu n’as plus à subir ça tout seul.

– J’ai Agathe et ma famille.

– Oui, et maintenant je suis là aussi. Eux, ils ne peuvent pas te donner de baiser magique.

– Un baiser magique ?

 

Soudain l’expression de Louis se transforme en amusement et Harry hoche la tête, souriant à son tour malgré ses iris encore humides. Et il se penche pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main rejoignant également sa joue pour la caresser. C’est un échange assez rapide mais tout aussi significatif que les précédents. Plus doux et significatif que la nuit dernière.

 

– Un baiser qui te fait sourire.

– Haz…

 

Après avoir soupiré, Louis pose son front contre le sien et ferme ses yeux. Harry a presque plus de caractère que lui, ce qui n’est pas chose facile, quand on considère que à part Agathe et sa famille, personne ne peut réellement lui tenir tête. Parce que lui aussi est du genre persévérant et tenace quand il s’arrête sur une décision. Seulement, plus il réfléchit, plus il se dit que si les positions étaient inversées, il voudrait absolument rester aux côtés de Harry. Quelques jours, quelques mois, peut-être même toute la vie.

 

Pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu’il ressent, pour le remercier, il prononce ces deux mots déjà susurrés à ses oreilles tôt ce matin, quand il a quitté opiniâtrement et discrètement son lit. Il se sent comme un voleur égoïste depuis cet instant, alors il essaie de rattraper sa faute :

 

– Je t’aime.

 

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il voit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres rosées de Harry. Puis il se recule pour le regarder. Louis remarque que, depuis le premier jour où ils se sont adressés la parole, l’expression dans ses yeux n’a pas changé ; de l’admiration, du désir, de l’amour, du bonheur. Toujours la même. Malgré l’annonce de sa maladie. Malgré les quelques résidus de larmes encore visibles dans son regard luisant. Il ne peut pas lui mentir, il n’a plus le temps de jouer avec ses sentiments et faire durer les choses. Louis veut être sincère, quitte à ce que cela lui fasse très mal, mais il a besoin que Harry soit au courant de l’amour et l’attachement qu’il lui porte. Il ne demande pas forcément à ce que ce soit réciproque, même si aucun doute n’est possible maintenant, mais il veut que le bouclé soit au courant qu’il sera le dernier être qu’il portera dans son coeur.

 

– Tu es un idiot Louis.

– Ce n’est pas exactement le genre de réponse auquel je m’attendais…

 

C’est cette fois le rire léger et cristallin de Harry qui résonne à ses oreilles, puis avant de prononcer les mots qui lui brûlent la langue, il se penche et capture la bouche de Louis. Tous les deux croyaient, ce matin en se levant seuls et désarmés, qu’ils n’auraient plus jamais l’occasion de goûter les lèvres de l’autre, de sentir l’amour s’y transmettre par le seul pouvoir du souffle. Et Louis retrouve le sien, le souffle de la vie, contre les douces lippes de Harry.

 

Ils se détachent l’un de l’autre au bout de plusieurs délicieuses secondes, les doigts de Louis glissent sur les joues de Harry et en caressent lentement la peau. Celui-ci le fixe, la couleur de ses yeux est beaucoup plus claire et lumineuse, tout comme le sourire qui anime son visage.

 

– Je t’aime, même si tu es un sacré numéro.

 

Et en regardant ce sourire, Louis se dit que finalement tout espoir n’est pas vain.

 

 

 

*   *   *

 

_Deux ans plus tard._

 

 

Simplement en caleçon, Louis est allongé dans le lit, la tête posée contre le torse nu de Harry. De son côté, le bouclé passe doucement ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux et embrasse, de temps en temps, son épaule ou son cou. Sa peau a le goût du sel marin et ce doit sûrement être dû à leur baignade matinale dans la mer. Agathe se trouve au bout du lit, feuilletant un magazine en regardant parfois son portable. Un long soupire s’échappe d’entre ses lèvres et elle enfouie sa tête dans un coussin, Louis hausse un sourcil et la regarde en souriant.

 

– Je peux savoir ce qui te fait souffler comme ça ?

 

Elle redresse son visage, ses cheveux blonds ondulés retombent nonchalamment sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle est encore simplement vêtue de son maillot de bain deux pièces, au vu de la chaleur écrasante qui règne dehors.

 

– Raphaël m’a dit qu’il ne pourrait pas revenir avant les vacances de Décembre.

– Oui, il a un stage aux vacances de la Toussaint, intervient Harry dont les doigts courent sur la nuque de Louis.

– J’aimerais bien le revoir…. La dernière fois qu’il est venu c’était en Juin.

– Il voulait trouver un job d’été.

– Mais je suis sa copine quand même ! S’exclame le jeune femme en se redressant. Regarde toi par exemple Harry, tu as emménagé ici avec Louis. Ce n’est pas sorcier et moi je me sens seule maintenant dans l’appartement depuis que tu n’es plus là et que tu as décidé de me quitter pour Apollon.

– Vraiment arrête avec ce surnom….

– Ouais ça flatte trop son égo.

 

Leurs trois rires résonnent dans la pièce et Louis dépose un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami tandis que Agathe se lève et saisit son magazine sous son bras.

 

– Je vous laisse, je dois aller donner un cours de natation à un groupe de petits. Tu me tiendras au courant pour le rendez-vous Lou ?

 

Son ami hoche la tête en affichant un léger sourire et regarde Agathe sortir de leur chambre. L’ambiance retombe d’un coup dans la pièce, Harry embrasse délicatement son front et ils s’habillent lentement. Dans moins d’une heure, ils auront un nouveau verdict. Encore. Le tout étant de savoir s’il allait être positif ou négatif.

 

Deux ans durant, et depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, Louis avait décidé de reprendre au sérieux sa maladie. Le bouclé, surtout, veillait à ce qu’il suive méticuleusement ses prescriptions d’antibiotiques et à ce qu’il se rende à chaque rendez-vous, même ceux auxquels ils ne pouvaient assister ensemble. Ils ont emménagé ensemble depuis cinq mois maintenant, dans un tout nouvel appartement un peu plus éloigné de la mer que celui que Louis partageait avec Agathe, mais il s’avère plus convenable au niveau de l’agencement et du loyer. Ils s’y sentent comme chez eux et Louis n’a jamais aussi heureux, même si l’évocation de sa maladie le ramène toujours à des moments de flottements et de courte dépression. Ils ont dû affronter des crises, des disputes, des pleurs. Mais ils ont aussi connu de grands moments de joie, d’amour et Louis peut dire qu’il a vécu une vie de rêve aux côtés du bouclé. Harry a trouvé un travail d’accueil dans une galerie d’art à laquelle il peut se rendre en vélo tous les jours, quand le temps le permet, et Louis continue le reste de l’année son poste de serveur. Tout paraît _presque_ normal.

 

Rapidement, un train de vie s’est installé. L’emménagement a été très simple et évident, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de passer des semaines, voir des mois, éloignés l’un de l’autre. Surtout au vu de la maladie de Louis, chaque matin Harry se réveille avec une boule d’angoisse dans sa gorge, de peur que ce ne soit leur dernière journée ensemble. Que Louis meurt dans son sommeil ou d’une crise subite. Ils font attention, ils profitent de chaque instant, mais ce n’est pas assez, ils ont besoin de plus qu’un espoir, ils ont besoin d’une bonne nouvelle qui leur ôtera un poids le poids énorme de la mort des épaules. Pendant deux ans, ils se sont accrochés à cela, à cet espoir d’avoir à chaque consultation une réponse positive quand au recul du cancer de Louis. Mais ce dernier ne se fait pas de grandes illusions, ils ont essayé toutes sortes de différents traitements, il a passé un nombre incalculable de radiographie, de tests, et rien. Aucune avancée. Aucun recul. Louis ne se fait pas d’illusion, son premier médecin lui a annoncé que son cancer est incurable, qu’il sera la cause de sa mort d’ici peu d’années. Et même s’il s’est fait à l’idée de vivre avec Harry durant ce temps, de le laisser entrer dans sa vie, il ne parvient pas à vivre pleinement. Parce que la maladie revient toujours.

 

Tout le long du trajet, alors qu’ils arrivent à l’hôpital, Louis n’a cessé de trembler de peur et d’impatience. Même s’il est dans le même état, Harry essaie de se contenir et faire bonne figure, montrer son courage et son soutient à son petit-ami. C’est exactement ce dont il a besoin maintenant, une épaule sur laquelle s’appuyer au cas où les résultats de sa dernière radio seraient négatifs. Ils vont attendre dans la salle qu’on les appelle, Louis se torture la peau de ses doigts entre ses dents jusqu’à presque s’en faire saigner. Et Harry sent sa jambe trembler nerveusement. Le temps d’attente est bien trop long, Louis est sur le point d’exploser d’un sur-plein de peur alors que le médecin vient finalement les chercher.

 

A sa suite, ils entrent dans le bureau. Harry ne lâche pas la main de Louis, le spécialiste est quant à lui maintenant habitués à les voir ensemble de l’autre côté de son bureau. Il prend place en face d’eux sur son fauteuil noir à roulette, sort un dossier et un crayon, avant de lever les yeux vers le jeune couple et plus particulièrement Louis. Après avoir pris un grand soupire, il se met à parler :

 

– Alors, j’ai reçu les résultats hier monsieur Tomlinson…

 

Tout en ouvrant le dossier cartonné, le médecin remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Le stress et l’appréhension de Louis sont palpables. Son corps et son coeur tremblent de peur, Harry essaie de le calmer en caressant le dos de sa main, mais cela ne semble pas apaiser grand-chose chez lui. De son côté, le bouclé n’est pas plus rassuré. Environ deux ans maintenant qu’ils suivent ces rendez-vous, deux ans qu’ils attendent un espoir chaque mois, chaque fois qu’ils franchissent la porte de ce bureau. Et Louis commence sérieusement à se demander s’il ne devrait pas arrêter, d’avoir espoir.

 

– En vu du traitement que vous avez décidé de suivre depuis deux ans, ce ne sont que des bonnes nouvelles… ! Le dernier essai que nous avons mit en place les cinq mois précédents a parfaitement fonctionné. Comme vous allez le voir sur la radio, les cellules cancéreuses sont très vites rongées et détruites par le nouveau traitement. Certes, il faudra le continuer et venir vérifier chaque mois jusqu’à ce que tout soit aux normes, mais si ça continue sur cette lancée…

– Mon… Mon cancer disparaît ? Souffle Louis, comme si le dire à voix haute peut tout briser.

– Oui, il s’efface et s’affaiblit. Il devient de moins en moins puissant qu’il ne l’était au début de nos visites. Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez pris la décision de venir vous faire soigner. Vous n’avez plus à vous en faire, il vous suffit de continuer ce traitement pendant un certain temps, vous aurez sûrement encore quelques migraines et des périodes où le souffle manquera, mais rien de bien alarmant. Vous êtes un jeune homme vigoureux et battant, vous allez y arriver. C’est déjà un énorme progrès, vous savez. Et avec votre compagnon à vos côtés, il n’y a aucun risque que vous échouiez.

– Mais… reprend le jeune homme dont la gorge est nouée par l’émotion et ses yeux bleus humides, je ne comprend pas mon médecin m’avait dis que ma maladie était incurable…

 

Doucement le spécialiste secoue la tête et le poids à l’intérieur de la poitrine de Louis s’affaisse considérablement, comme s’il retenait sa respiration depuis le départ de leur appartement. Harry, dans le même état, serre ses doigts autour de ceux de Louis et regarde son visage blême reprendre des couleurs et se détendre d’un coup. C’est exactement l’espoir qu’ils attendaient.

 

– Je pense qu’au stade où il l’a vu, quasiment trop tard, il a cru que ce serait impossible à soigner. Mais vous étiez très loin du stade terminal et je dois dire que j’ai bien vu que votre état s’est amélioré depuis notre première visite. Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir, il faut toujours un deuxième avis, vous savez.

– C’est vrai que je me sens un peu moins fatigué à la fin de la journée. J’ai moins de nausées aussi.

– Ce sont les effets du nouveau traitement, vous irez rapidement mieux et tout reviendra normal.

– Vous… Vous êtes certains docteur ?

– A cent pourcent, je fais ce métier depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. Vous allez guérir monsieur Tomlinson. Votre vie ne s’arrête pas ici, elle ne fait que commencer.

 

 _Vous allez guérir._ Cette phrase tourne dans sa tête encore même lorsqu’ils sortent du cabinet pour se rendre à la voiture. Louis n’a cessé de remercier le médecin, lui serrant la main avec vigueur et les larmes aux yeux. Il plonge une main dans la poche de sa veste, ses doigts rencontrent son paquet carré de cigarette et son briquet. Un instant passe. Puis il les prend et les jette dans la poubelle à côté de lui. En rentrant, il fera pareil avec les autres. Il ne laissera plus la vie le détruire. Un sourire heureux prend place sur ses lèvres, l’air voyage dans ses poumons, puis il s’arrête au milieu du parking et embrasse passionnément Harry. Ce dernier rit de la situation, ayant laissé d’abord le silence s’installer le temps que Louis réalise totalement l’annonce du médecin. Et quand leurs bouches se rejoignent, s’aiment une fois encore, son coeur explose de joie.

 

Une fois chez eux, ils n’attendent pas, leurs lèvres se retrouvent rapidement puis c’est au tour de leurs corps nus en peu de temps. Les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Louis a promis qu’il allait tenir au courant Agathe, mais il occulte cette idée pour le moment, son esprit étant uniquement focalisé sur Harry. La bouche de Harry contre le sienne, ses mains sur son corps. Et ainsi, dans la chaleur de la fin de journée, alors que la lumière se tamise et vire au rosée, ils font l’amour pour célébrer ce moment de bonheur intense.

 

– Tu vas vivre Louis, tu m’entends, tu vas vivre encore longtemps.

– C’est grâce à toi, tu m’as donné un second souffle.

 

Harry le regarde, son corps encore enlacé au sien, la peau de son dos recouvert d’un fin film de sueur et le torse soulevé par sa respiration haletante. Ils sont tous les deux retombés de leur orgasme, mais ont encore l’impression d’être dans les étoiles, dans un rêve. Sa peau est dorée par le soleil, les tatouages semblent l’étreindre à leur tour et rendre son corps encore plus appétissant. Ses yeux brillent, animés par une lueur encore inconnue ou rare à ceux de Harry, celle de la vie. A présent, il connaît le Louis heureux et joviale des années avant sa rencontre et il ne peut en tomber que plus encore amoureux.

 

Lentement, il se détache à contre coeur de son corps et le regarde avec un sourire. Un soupçon de nervosité se lit sur son visage. Harry embrasse sa joue et se redresse pour mieux le regarder et lui dit de s’habiller, avant de se lever et enfiler à son tour des vêtements. Louis, bien qu’il fronce les sourcils, le suit dans ses mouvements. Sans attendre une seconde, le bouclé prend sa main, ferme la porte de leur appartement et les emmène sur la plage. A cette heure-ci, il n’y a plus autant de monde et l’ambiance est assez calme et reposante. Mais Louis se demande toujours ce qu’ils font là, ce soir, alors que, quelques minutes avant, il avait encore l’intention de lui faire l’amour dans leur lit.

 

Finalement, Harry se tourne face à lui et prend ses deux mains dans les siennes, un air sérieux et nerveux à la fois sur le visage :

 

– Alors voilà, je n’imaginais pas réellement cela comme ça, je voyais un cadre beaucoup plus romantique mais… Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. J’ai voulu faire ça pour nos deux ans et demi de couple au départ, mais suite au rendez-vous de tout à l’heure… Ça semble l’occasion parfaite.

– Mais de quoi tu me parles Harry ?

 

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, pour se donner du courage, le bouclé plonge sa main dans la poche de son jean, s’accroupit pour mettre un genou à terre. Louis sait avant même qu’il ne tende sa main libre avec une petite boite pourpre et une bague de fiançailles à l’intérieur. Il devine ce que Harry va lui demander, ses doigts se serrent instinctivement autour des siens et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Harry plante son regard vert dans le sien, se faisant assuré et déterminé, même si sa voix sonne très douce :

 

– Mon Louis… Louis Tomlinson, est-ce que tu veux bien m’épouser ?

 

Tout ce que Louis est capable de répondre est le murmure étranglé par l’émotion du prénom de son petit-ami, voir maintenant fiancé. A la place de pouvoir prononcer une phrase correcte, il le fait se redresser et se jette dans ses bras. Il le serre fermement contre lui, jusqu’à presque l’en étouffer. Le bruit de vagues les entoure, ses paupières closes et son coeur bat d’un amour si intense que ça lui ferait presque mal d’aimer aussi fort. A son tour, Harry le sert contre lui et embrasse délicatement la peau de son cou.

 

Ils se détachent l’un de l’autre au bout de quelques secondes, Harry est aussi ému que Louis et se mord la lèvre :

 

– Ça veut dire oui ?

– Quel idiot serais-je de ne pas accepter, dis moi ? Bien sûr que je veux t’épouser !

 

Leurs rires se joignent dans une parfaite harmonie et le bouclé saisit finalement la bague pour la glisser au doigt de Louis. Sans se faire désirer, il glisse sa main tremblante contre la poitrine de Harry et vient l’embrasser avec tout l’amour qu’il est possible de lui transmettre.

 

– Tu te souviens de ce que je t’avais dit, à la soirée d’anniversaire de Paul il y a deux ans ?

– Oui, il me semble.

– Je t’ai dis que j’arrêterais jamais de te parler jusqu’à ce que tu craques aussi. Que je ne partirais pas sans avoir tenté tout ce que pouvais pour te faire sourire et sans avoir eu la chance d’être avec un aussi beau garçon que toi. Eh bien, elle est là aujourd’hui cette chance, notre chance, et je n’ai aucun regret d’avoir tout tenté pour te garder à mes côtés. Je savais, dès que je t’ai vu, que ça n’allait pas être que _le temps d’un été_.

 

Quand il sert ardemment Harry dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheur aux coins de ses yeux, il sait qu’il n’a rien perdu. Qu’au contraire, sa rencontre avec Harry lui a fait gagner toutes les batailles.

Et que ce n’est pas éphémère, mais bien le temps de toute une vie. Une vie que Louis peut enfin pleinement ressentir battre sous sa poitrine et celle de Harry. Et il ne laissera plus quoi que ce soit la détruire, parce que maintenant il a trouvé une personne avec qui la reconstruire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'était une petite histoire assez courte, mais je voulais la publier et l'écrire. Donner un petit peu d'espoir et d'amour dans ce monde.   
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture.   
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et je vous retrouve bientôt pour de nouveaux projets.


End file.
